Meeting You Again
by BloodyVengeanceHermit
Summary: 2 pple met when they were kids,but didnt get the chance to meet again.They nver really told any1 abwt it,only 1 prson he truly trusted.Is it that obvious to know?What will their frends do once they all find out?NaruHina fluff,More pairings inside,Very OOC
1. Down and Low

Okay, another fic for all of you…and I hope you'll like this one. Enjoy!!

_**And some notes you should know…this fanfic is so OOC because:**_

**Neji** is not icy cold and is Hinata's elder brother, not cousin…17 years old in this fic  
**Naruto** is freakin' serious but still optimistic, he has a father, for once, who is Arashi. 16 years old in this fic  
**Sasuke** is sometimes good and a joker for a change, and is very close to his brother, Itachi, they don't, or never fought  
**Itachi** isn't also icy cold, but is kind of open and kind, and is very close to his younger brother, Sasuke but he still is five years older than Sasuke. He has a girlfriend as well, and just like in the Naruto manga/show is as old as Hana Inuzuka. 21 years old in this fic  
**Kiba** is Naruto's cousin…  
**Hana **is as usual, open and helpful to both his brother and cousin…and just like in the Naruto manga/show is as old as Itachi Uchiha. She's also in a relationship  
**Hinata** speaks out what she thinks; she's not an all shy girl  
**Temari **isn't that bossy, and she isn't three years older than Gaara or a year older than Kankouro but as old as Neji, Lee, Tenten and she is Kankouro's twin sister, but she is still the elder than him by just mere minutes in the fic…  
**Kankouro** is not two years older than Gaara but as old as Neji, Lee, Tenten and he is the younger twin brother of Temari  
**Lee** is not always talking about YOUTH and all…  
**Kurenai** and** Asuma** are both as old as Hinata and Naruto is, as well as the rest of the teen characters, not anymore any of their sensei's  
**Chouji** is still his old food-lover self but imagine him when he was as thin when he was fighting Jiroubo…when he wasn't so fat and all…

So SORRY in advance if there is so many OOCs, but hey, it's a fic, might as well enjoy it!

Yah, so please keep all those in mind so you won't get confused and lost in this fic

And another note:  
"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks  
"words"-being said through the phone or IMing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Down and Low**

**Flashbacks**

_She was sitting on the swing, alone by herself looking at the stars. She didn't know why she was smiling, but she did, all she knew was that finally she was alone where not much people are crowded at, where peace and serenity reigned._

"_Quite a party in there, huh?" A voice said. "Can I join?" he asked._

_The girl looked at him not sure on what to say but nodded.. He sat on the swing right next to hers. "The stars are shining brightly tonight, aren't they?"_

"_Yes, they are…" She said. 'Just when I could be alone, he comes…' she thought._

"_You're…uh…let's say…a new face…" he said. She chuckled. He gave one of his foxy grins. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto… you're…?"_

"_Hinata…Hyuuga Hinata…" She replied._

"_I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, Hinata, but inside the house is too noisy, there's so many people but no…little kids at our age…someone to play with…you know…"_

"_Well my nii-san is somewhere in there. Yes, it is noisy in there and I had to be my nii-san's tail if I go with him. So I'd rather be alone. I don't think he knows that I'm here."_

"_Oh, lucky you! You have a nii-san…or just a sibling…" Naruto said, out of the blue._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_My mother died at giving birth to me…because of me…she's gone…"_

_She didn't know what to say. For a boy who seems so happy really had a sad past. "Oh!! I'm sorry,…if I asked…" she said._

"_It's alright, Hinata. I've been living with my father and he takes care of me very well. Though I don't have a mom, I'm happy to at least have a dad."_

_Hinata smiled. ' He's so lucky to be lively…' She thought. She then asked, "I know this party is for my auntie, but…uh…why are you here?"_

" _She's your auntie? Really? All I know is that otou-san and- I think your- auntie works together or something." Naruto said. "She's the one leaving for somewhere right? The reason for this fare---farew---uggh! Goodbye party?"_

_Hinata chuckled at his gestures, then nodded to answer his questions._

_Finally getting his answers, he stood away from his swing and in front of Hinata. He had his hand out to her with a foxy grin. Hinata was confused with what he was trying to do. "Common, Hinata, let's enjoy the party, let's get some food and eat as much as we want"_

_Hinata laughed a little, but took his hand and they both went inside the house. The food was scrumptious, and so they ate as much as their little stomachs can hold. Luckily, they had all they time they wanted. They didn't bumb into her nii-san, otou-san or okaa-san or his otou-san. After all they could eat; they went back outside, to the backyard and sat in the swing. As they looked at the dark sky, wide grins were plastered on their faces._

_Naruto was suppose to start another conversation but was interrupted, "Naruto!! Let's go home, it's already late. You need your rest. You still have classes tomorrow."_

"_Hai!!" Naruto replied to his father calling to him._

"_Hinata, where are you?! Otou-san said we have to go home!!..." Her nii-san called out._

"_Hai!!" She replied back to him. They both got out of their swings together and Naruto said, "I really had a lot of fun, Hinata-chan!! I really like you. I hope we'll meet again soon!! Ja ne, Hinata!!"_

"_Hinata…"_

"_Hinata…"_

**End of Flashbacks**

"Hinata…?" A voice called out to her… "Hinata-nee-chan…?" Again it called out but the person being called won't reply back.

"Hinata!!" A deep voice called to her, her nii-san, which now really got her attention…

"Huh?...What?" She asked confused as to why she was called.

"You're forking your food, nee-chan… Are you not hungry?" Her younger sister asked.

"I…I just don't feel hungry right now…" She said, pushing away her plate of food.

"Are you okay, nee-chan? You awfully look miserably!! You weren't even listening a while ago, were you? Please, nee-chan, enjoy tonight with me, with us, on my birthday..."

"I'm trying…but if it looks like I'm not, I'm sorry…I just feel so tired."

"But you're awfully not tired of thinking…" Their nii-san, Neji, said. "Hinata, I've noticed that every celebration, may it be a party or a get together or something of that sort, you wear that…sad, disturbed look on your face…why is that?"

"Oh…what do you mean?!! Maybe I was just tired like now…!!" Hinata was protesting.

"I've also noticed that, nii-san. Nee-chan won't even listen much of what's going on around her, you know…do tell us what you're thinking, nee-chan…" Hanabi teased.

"There's nothing going through my mind, you guys…" Hinata said.

"Okay, there is something there in my sister's mind…Hinata common, we're here to help, I mean, what are siblings her for?" Neji said.

"…For…uh…for being a tattletales and tell otou-san everything…"Hinata teased.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Neji asked, leaning forward, arms resting on the table.

"Huh?...what?!! What do you mean? You and otou-san are the only boys I am very close to and know…I think…" Hinata said, "With a few more relatives…"

"Alright…okay…I give up." Neji said, waving his hands in front to sign his defeat.

"Excuse me, guys. I think I'll go to the rest room." Hinata said, standing up to go to her destination. Arriving there, she went to the sink and washed her face. She didn't mind getting her face wet since she doesn't wear make-up and all since she's not that kind of girl. She just wants to be simple, and since her mother passed away from giving birth to Hanabi, that's why she isn't connected with girly things. She looked at herself in the mirror and these thoughts ran through her mind. 'Get a grip!! You should be over that years ago! You're sixteen years old, junior in your school, member of the volleyball club/varsity. It wouldn't be possible for the two of you to meet again. It happened like twelve years ago!! Control yourself….stop thinking about him: his blonde hair, the whisker-like markings on his face, his blue eye---uggh!! Stop!! You can do this…if you stop thinking about him, everyone would be happy…' She kept on arguing with herself. 'Having not a single co-ed school really sucks!! I could have met him already!! Girl schools just for girls and boy schools just for boys…but just in college it is gone!!...Stop!' 'Are you even listening to yourself, it's now impossible to meet him again, you should have met already since twelve years has passed after that!! Uggh! Just forget about that cute boy…cute…hehe…forget about him!! Maybe he has already forgotten about you.' She let out a deep sorrowful sigh. She washed her face again, 'The reason why I'm not enjoying parties is because he isn't around. We just had to meet and say goodbye in a party...' She said sarcastically. 'Stop this would you?!!' She shook her head, trying to push all the thought about him. 'I can do this!' She said in her mind. She went out of the rest room and back to her seat where she sat a while ago. '…I hope…' 'There is nothing going through my mind that they should know about.' She thought, looking down at her plate.

'Something is definitely going through her mind, I just don't know what and I want to find out what it is…' Neji thought, looking at his sister in the corner of his eye, worried about her. 'Yup, there is…And her attitude on parties is so like…like that club-mate of mine…'

**Somewhere Else-Krua Thai**

'Hinata…' A name that kept running through his head. 'Hinata…I'll never forget that name…' He thought, half sitting on his seat with his upper body lying on the table.

"Oi!! Naruto!! Wake up!!" His cousin called to him who sat beside him. He didn't answer.

"Naruto!!" His cousin called out again, he still won't answer. Since he won't answer, he received two smacks on the head which made big lumps and made his head sore.

Now this really caught his attention and now he was rubbing his sore head… "Hey!! Who did that?!!" Naruto asked, shouting, looking at Kiba, accusing his cousin for the smacks.

"Hey…don't look at me, cuz!!" Kiba said, pointing at his real smackers.

"Hey, we just couldn't help it, you just won't listen to him, or to us!!" His best pal, Sasuke, said who was sitting beside him…along with Shikamaru who also smacked his head.

"Were you even listening to what we were saying, dobe?" Shikama asked.

"I don't know…I just don't feel like---"

"Common, Naruto!! Enjoy the food with us. It's not always that the whole group has a get together like this and Krua Thai give out free coupons for the buffet and the gang all got it. Its not everyday we have like these. All of us here, with lots of food!!" Chouji said, the food lover of the group. It's a wonder that though he eats so much, he still stays in a regular shape, not fat. But all the guys of his gang knew that he has fast metabolism.

"I'm sorry guys, I…I'm just not feeling well today…." Naruto said.

Shino neared him, before going to his seat, touched his forehead then slapped it, "You're not sick, dobe!!" He said giving some senses into his head. Naruto nearly fell. Shino went to his seat and started eating his desert.

"I'm just tired, okay?!!" Naruto the stood up from his seat, "So…I'll go wake myself up in the rest room…" He said, then went to the rest room. Gaara just stayed quiet and listened the whole time.

Arriving there, he washed his face; he leaned forward and rested his elbows at the sides of the sink and placed his face in his hands covering it. "A flash of her just went into my mind: her indigo short hair, pale face, pearl-like lavender eyes…get together, parties, it's such a bummer!' He thought. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked back to see who it was and found his best friend. "What do you want?" Naruto asked, annoyed. Sasuke released his hand.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure if you're alright. I mean, what are friends for, right?" Sasuke replied. Naruto didn't react to this, he still wore his gloomy face. Sasuke's smile (A/N: Wow!! He actually smiled) turned to those serious faces and said, "Get over her, Naruto. I can't believe that I'm the only one whim you told and know about this—except you---and I can't believe **you**!! You're acting so childish, Naruto…that happened twelve years ago and you should have been over it already… and now you're already sicteen!! Naruto, she might have even forgotten about you already!!" He said with a bit of anger and worry in his voice and in his words.

"But what if she didn't?!!" Naruto argued with him. "What if she still remembers me?!!"

"Naruto no Baka!! Naruto, you were still four years old!! Do you think she would remember? You might not know that she might even be younger than you are!!"

"Well, I remember!! Why can't she?!!...Why shouldn't she?!!"

"Think about it…it's already been twelve years and over the twelve years, you could have met each other…but since you didn't…it might even be possible that she already--"

"Don't ever say that she already said 'Bye-bye' to the world!!" Naruto said, with obvious anger in his voice. "She is very nice!! And she doesn't deserve to be in a world as cruel as this! Not a single co-ed school in the country!! It's only when you're in college that it would be co-ed, but I can't wait that long!! I want to see her!! I just wonder how she looks like now…I just also want to know how old she is…where the fuck she lives!!" Naruto nearly shouted.

Sasuke shook his friend back and forth while saying, "Naruto!! Calm down!!" Naruto immediately did so. Sasuke stopped shaking his best pal then said, "This isn't a cruel world, Naruto. They just did it for our safety, you know. Understand that. Don't worry, Naruto. You'll soon find her and see her again."

"But what if we won't meet again? What if we won't ever be studying in the same university in college? What if you're right? What if she really…really is gone?" Naruto's hopes had fallen.

"Hey!! I thought you were the optimistic one between the two of us, even among the group! Keep your head up!!" Sasuke said, supporting his friend.

"You know, I just really miss her…I just wonder…I bet she is more beautiful now…and I hope she still is her kind self. I just want to see her. I should have taken the chance and got to know her back then."

"I can't believe you, Naruto…and to think people say that I'm more handsome than you are, I know not a single girl that is not related to me or older than me in 2 or more years or a generation older…but **you** know a girl and it seems that you really like her. But I bet once she sees me, she'll like me better, what d'ya say?"

"Actually, Sasuke, gays dig you. So by meaning 'older than me in 2 or more years or a generation older', does that mean that you'll still like her 'like her' even if she's older than you are?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If by months or a just a year only, I wouldn't mind. It would still be nice, you know, since it's a close gap, but if it's more than a year, by meaning two years or older than I am, I'd say 'She's too old for me!!'…But younger would still be better, but I'm not saying those cute girls who would be older than I am in months or a year are bad things!!" Sasuke said, smirking. "…the others said the same thing and agreed…"

"Whatever!! But I know she still would at least remember me and she met **me first** if ever she'll ever meet you. I'm sure of that!!" Naruto said, also smirking, "So I'm sure she'll like me better!!"… "—Wait—" Naruto asked, "When did you talk about the 'older girl-cute' thing?!!"

"See!! You weren't listening!! We were talking about that when you were thinking about that Hinata-of-yours-girl…" Sasuke said, making faces when saying 'Hinata-of-yours-girl.'

"I just…I just really want to see her again…you know…"

"And you will, by starting to get your ass out of here since they might be suspicious of what's going on with you or why you'd rather spend most of your time clogged up here!! I thought you didn't want them to know…so better not make it obvious…or else they'd know that this junior high school boy has a girl in mind and then they'd get jealous." Sasuke said. To tell you the truth, he is kind of jealous that Naruto treasures a girl in his heart, while he doesn't and still has to find one. But as his friend, he supports him. They went out of the rest room and towards their table, finding two more companions with their group of friends. "Nii-san, what are you doing here?" Sasuke said to his brother.

"It's time to call it a day, sport." Itachi answered. Sasuke faced his gang and said, "Ja ne!! See you in school tomorrow!!" The gang also said goodbye to Sasuke. Then Itachi said, dreamily, "Bye Hana-chan!! I'll see you…tomorrow…" Itachi said, saying goodbye to his girlfriend, kissing her cheek then left for the parking lot along with Sasuke

"Later, Ita-kun!!" Hana-replied. She then faced her brother, "Kiba, let's go home as well." Hana said.

Hearing the nicknames Hana and Itachi used, Naruto asked in shock and disbelief, "Are they…are they in a relationship?"

"Yes!!" They all shouted, except for Kiba and Hana of course who was chuckling. "And you don't know because you never listen!!"

"Naruto, we'll give you lift and drop you off at you house…" Kiba said.

Naruto smiled and nodded. They said goodbye to the others, leaving the rest of the gang on the table. "Thanks, nee-chan, Kiba." Naruto said. They went to the parking lot and got in ther dar. Hana drove and dropped him off at his house then the two left for home.

The rest of the gang had also called it a night and went home not long later when the Uchihas, Inuzukas and Naruto left the restaurant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there's chapter one…I hope you like it. And I hope I didn't confuse you. I hope you understood the first chapter. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible!! And please don't forget to ever R&R, alright? Comments and suggestions are welcomed. Anonymous reviewers as well…anyways…Ja ne!! Just no very harsh words...alright?


	2. Suspicions

I am so sorry if there would be wrong spellings or grammars

And just so you know…I'm so sorry if I did so many OOCs…but I just can't help it…but's it's alright, right? It is just a fanfic…and it is my story…other authors are even putting Naruto characters in a real world so please, bare with me…

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks  
"words"-being said through the phone  
**_Words_**-IMing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Suspicions**

**North Academy for Girls**

"Hinata!! Hurry up!! We're going to be late for practice!!" Her best friend called out.

"I'm hurrying already!! It's not my fault I was dismissed late!!" Hinata answered.

"Will you just hurry? What was your last class anyways?" Her best friend asked.

"Algebra. It's really easy and I wonder why many people find it confusing. I really like the subject, you know." Hinata said. (A/N: I chose Algebra since I also like it)

"But it **is** confusing!!" Her best friend said. "Anyways, just hurry. We have five minutes before practice starts and you haven't started changing yet!!" She now got irritated.

"I know, Kurenai!! So help me here by keeping quiet so I can start changing..." "And don't argue, you know already that I do things faster in a quieter place!!" Hinata said.

In less then three minutes, Hinata had finished changing, two minutes to spare, they dashed to the indoor volleyball court, just in time. Luckily, their coach wasn't there yet, so no tardy was on the line. "Coach isn't her yet, good…" Hinata and Kurenai said, between pants. They sat on the side bench, putting down their things. Everyone was there except for their own coach.

"Hinata!!" Someone called out to her, a brown haired girl, whose hair was always in buns or in tow ponytails, called, with a blonde being pulled right at her back. "Tenten, slow down!!" The girl said, hair tied in four pigtails which kind of looks like four pineapples sticking at the back of her head, being pulled by Tenten.

"But I can't. I want to talk to her, hurry will you?" Hinata looked at her club-mates/ fellow varsity members, laughing a little, at the sight that the very annoyed team-captain was being pushed, or being pulled, around by the over excited assistant team-captain.

"Why can't I just wait for you to talk to Hinata like Ino and Sakura?!" She said, annoyed, looking at the younger club-mates/varsity members who just stuck out their tongues to her. This made her really pissed. "Release me, would you?!!" She demanded.

"No!!" Tenten said. "You're the only one I wanted to be with me right now since I could relate with you best, Temari!!" It took a long time for them to reach Hinata and Kurenai since the two were at the other side of the bench, tired, while she was trying to pull Temari with her towards them who wanted to wait along with Sakura and Ino. Finally there, Temari had to wait for her closest friend to talk to Hinata, babbling about, and just stand quiet and wait. Tenten then said, "Hinata, Hinata-chan!!" panting, "I saw you at a restaurant yesterday. Why were you there?"

"Oh!! It was my little sister's birthday, Hanabi. She just turned eleven…why?"

"Oh, really?!! Tell her a 'belated happy birthday'…and…" she then had a dreamy look plastered on her face, "who was that handsome, tall, charming boy with you? The one who sat right next to you yesterday, the one who had long brown hair?"

"Oh!! Him, he's my boyfriend!!" Hinata said teasingly to her, suspicious that she likes him, her brother, Neji.

This really caught everyone's attention, with Ino and Sakura coughing out the water they took in, in surprise, and asked from afar, along with Kurenai who was beside her and Temari, "You already have a boyfriend?!!" Kurenai continued, "Why didn't you tell me, Hinata?" and Tenten said next, with a sad face, "Oh, I see…nevermind…" about to leave.

"Tenten, wait!!" Hinata called out. "He's not my boyfriend, Tenten…" Tenten's face brightened and everyone sighed in relief. "Can't you see the resemblance? He's my nii-san, Tenten."

"Really? I don't believe in resemblances any longer after seeing Temari's twin brother and younger brother, they don't pretty much look the same, you know." Tenten stated. She pointed at Temari. "She has blonde hair, but her twin brother has brown and her younger brother has brunette. There's not much resemblance, now is there?" Hinata chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Hey!! It's not my fault my brothers and I don't look alike!!" Temari shouted

"Yeah, well anyways, Hinata, how old is your nii-san?" Tenten asked, excitedly.

"Luckily—hey wait…you like my nii—" She started but was abruptly cut with the couch finally arriving in the indoor volleyball court, with the others shouting, "Anko-sensei!! You're late, once again!!"

"Sorry…well let's start, you've got a game scheduled anytime this month. First six at the left side of the court, second six on the right!! We'll have five sets for today…let's go!!"

Everyone followed. Temari and Tenten of course were in the first six, and with the other juniors: Hinata, Kurenai, Ino and Sakura. The rest of the team was already in the right side of the court. (A/N: I just mentioned our main characters, alright? I'm too tired to think of names for the rest of the group)

**East Academy for Boys**

"I don't know guys. Every time we're on a get together or parties, she keeps getting sad and all." The boy said. "And I'm so worried about her. It seems like she never enjoys things, you know." He continued, waking down the hallways to the soccer field.

"Actually, Neji, I don't know." One of his close pals said. "Since I never had a sister and I never met a girl, excluding my relatives, that is." He said. "And, oh yeah…" He reached something inside of his bag and handed it to Neji, "since you just told me yesterday that it was your youngest sister's birthday, I didn't get to prepare gifts the day before, so with my mom telling me since we're friends and all, I should show that I care. Tell her 'Belated Happy Birthday!!'" He said.

"My mom said as well…" His other close pal said, "Here…"

"Lee, Kankouro, if I find you guys hitting on my sister/s without my consent; I'll let you eat your own piece of shit…" Neji said, holding the two presents.

The two laughed, not a fake one, but laughed at his crazy idea, "Hey!! It's not our fault, you know…but can't we just show that we care…" Lee said.

"And it's not our fault that our mothers keep saying…" Kankouro said, saying the next words with a girly tone, " 'You're already seventeen and you haven't found a girlfriend yet. You should find one!!'" Kankouro said. The both then said, "They just keep forcing us to give, you know…"

"Lucky you…" Neji said. The two looked at him sympathetically, knowing, maybe how it would feel when there's no mother pushing you around. "Okay, I believe you for that" He said.

"You know, Neji…" Kankouro started, "I think your sister is either in a Lover's Quarrel just plain thinking and missing someone she had met before, or just plain tired…" He said. They finally reached destination, the soccer field.

"Do you think she's tired?!! The way I see it, she never stops thinking about something!!" Neji said, putting his things. "And why would she be in a Lover's Quarrel, she hasn't met a guy! Heck she never even met the two of you ad to imagine, you're my closest pals!!"

"You might just never know, Neji. I know how girls work, you know…" Kankouro stated.

"Like how? Don't tell me that you're gay!!"

"He's not gay, Neji!! He has a twin sister, remember?" Lee said. Neji nodded. "And since he's the middle of the three of them, he could be close to the two at the same time. His sister would much rather talk to him than Gaara since they are twins and all and are at the same age, so the problems that they more likely face are somewhat the same. And Gaara would more likely spend more time with him since they are both males, with some same interests…" Kanakouro kept nodding in agreement with what Lee said since it was the truth.

"You've got a point there, that's somehow how Hinata, Hanabi and I work…" Neji said. But **how** do you know that she's saddened over someone…?" Neji asked.

"Actually Neji, it's not only her problems that she tell me and it doesn't necessarily have to be someone…it could be something…" Kankouro said. The rest of the club/ varsity members just arrived at the field, chattering their own chat, yet one of them is still not enjoying. "So has she ever lost something before?"

"Actually, I think none. Out of the three of us, she's the most organized. She never asked something like 'Have you seen this?' or 'Have you seen that?' or anything of that sort."

"Well, if you say that, then maybe it really has to be a **someone**." Lee said.

"Well then, maybe a close friend?" Kankouro suggested.

"If the friend would be a boy, heck she haven't even met one…I think…Girl, none, she's only close to one girl and they've been together since they were six. They're like sisters in school. I know her…but never met her…" Neji said. "So what really is her problem?"

"School?" The two asked.

"She's at the top of her year level!! Do you think she'd have a problem with that?!!"

"Yo ho!! No need to get mad here, Neji…" The two said.

"This is driving me nuts, seeing a sibling in depression, you know…" Neji said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Kankouro agreed.

"While Neji, Lee and Kankouro were having their own chat, the others at the varsity had as well, the ones are all in Naruto's gang. Naruto, as usual, wasn't in high spirits. And as a cousin, yet again, he got worried, "Yo, Naruto!! Long face, why?"

""Kiba, you're acting like Hana-nee-chan…" Naruto said, laughing a little.

"Hey, can't a cousin be worried? What's wrong? You've been like that since yesterday."

'Naruto , you're being obvious, Naruto. Look at yourself!' Sasuke thought from the side.

"Yesterday, I was tired, same as today. I didn't have enough sleep last night." Naruto lied. Naruto hated lying, especially to his closest and best cousin, but he also didn't want him to know for 2 reasons: one is that he didn't want him to get jealous, thus, not making them close and the other guys might know since ha has rather a big mouth; and two is that his cousin might not be jealous but would be teasing him about it and the guys might know; so in the end, if he'll tell him, the others would know. But a part of it, he was telling the truth, he's tired not physically, but tired because of the pressure of wanting to see her again. He actually slept right away, arriving home, threw himself on his bed…and into dreamland he was.

"Next time, you better get enough sleep." Kiba said. He is sometimes so naïve. Naruto nodded.

"Why, Naruto's still tired from yesterday?" Gaara asked.

Before neither Naruto nor Kiba could answer, the coach arrived on the field, shouting, "Team-captain!! Team-captain!! Where are you? Neji, on the double!!"

"Right here, sir!!" Neji said, running towards their coach. "What's the deal, Gai-sensei?"

"We have an emergency meeting today…and I don't want to break my record of never being late or absent from a meeting…" Gai said. He handed him five red shirts and five yellow shirts for them to divide the group into two. "You're on your own for today."

"Hai!!" Neji said, nodding to say that he understood. Gai said, "Thank you!" while running back to the school building for the metting. Neji then called everyone's attention, "Everyone, gather!!" Everyone did so, once there, Chouji asked, "Hey, what happened to Gai-sensei?"

"Wasn't he just here a while ago?" Shino asked.

"He said there's a meeting for the teachers going on so he didn't want to miss it or be late, so he rushed there right away." Neji stated. "So we'll practice on our own today…" Everyone nodded. He then called for the assistant team-captain, "Naruto!!" Naruto walked up to him and got the yellow shirt from Neji's hand. When practicing, the team-captain and assistant team-captain are not to be placed in the same group so to have the balance, so in every practice, Neji and Naruto are not in the same team; only when cups, tournaments and championships are up that these two work together like lightning and thunder.

Neji divided the team into two, red versus yellow. "Chouji, Gaara, Lee, Sasuke, you're on yellow…" he handed the shirts to them "…the rest, you're with me. Chouji and Kankouro, you are both goalies. On the field in one minute!!" He shouted.

-----------------

They kept on practicing, breaking every sweat they've got. Naruto's team was winning and the goalie and the rest of the members in yellow team aren't doing much since Naruto was more likely doing most of the work, he was training and practicing harder than before. They just had two short five minute breaks since Naruto didn't want to stop and insisted in practicing harder. Neji can't take it anymore. He was dead tirednand though he's the team-captain, Naruto's team is winning, not that it's a bad thing and all, but he also pitied the other, trying to catch their breaths. 'How can this guy be so full of energy?!' Neji shouted in his mind. He stood up straight and called out, "Okay…that's all for…today…we'll have another practice tomorrow…" He said between pants.

Everyone nodded and went to the benches, dried themselves and got a bottle of water to drink. They all were at the benches, but Naruto was still on the field, but didn't comment that everyone wasn't on the field with him. He got the ball, kicking up and down, higher and lower, to his knees, chest, head, then chest, knee, foot…over and over again. Shikamaru and Chouji were the first ones to leave and walk home, followed by Shino. Kiba waited for his cousin, Gaara waited for his brother, Sasuke waited for his best pal, Lee's inner guts were telling him he was still needed so he didn't leave. Naruto just played, but had to wait for everyone to be out, except for the team-captain, a duty for an assistant team-captain, while Neji had to wait until the field was totally clear, he has to be the last to go. Neji kept eyeing Naruto, just then said to his two friends, "He trained harder today. Unusual, isn't it?" The two nodded. "He looks…like he's worried, disturbed, sad, and confused all at the same time, but could really concentrate hard, all focus on one thing."

"How do you even know, Neji?" Lee asked.

"I see that face everyday, and every night…from my sister…" Neji replied.

"Suspicions?" Lee and Kankouro asked, arching an eyebrow.

Neji nodded, then said, "I have a plan, play along, okay?" The two nodded. "Kankouro, you have a sister, right?" He said in an utterly loud voice which caught the three juniors' attention who were packing their stuff. It did also get Naruto's attention but he didn't make it obvious. Neji continued. "Your twin?" Kankouro smiled and nodded. "Describe how she looks like, you've already told me how she acts, but not how she looks." Neji said with a wink, saying that he sounds interested though he isn't.

Kankouro did so, "She's really pretty, bit bossy at times, taking advantage of it since she's the only girl and the eldest of the three of d. She's got this blonde hair which she always put in four pigtails which now looks like four pineapples sticking out of her head—I've got to admit---" Kankouro paused a second, chuckling. "…But it's still kind of cute though. She has---I've got to say---a perfect body. She just on my eye-level and she have got beautiful deep blue eyes." Kankouro finished.

From the side, Gaara was listening, 'What's he doing?! Trying to let them hit on nee-chan?! That's impossible, is it?' He looked at his brother's and companions' faces, all having evil grins on their faces. 'Now I get it. I better not interfere. Just watch your mouth, nii-san, or else they'd get interested on nee-chan.' Gaara thought.

It wasn't Gaara who was the only one listening; Kiba and Sasuke were as well. 'What the fuck are the trying to do?!' The two had the same thoughts. Only thing is, Kiba had no idea why they did that, unlike Sasuke, he was suspicious that it was because of Naruto's condition. 'Oh SHIT!!' He thought. 'Is it that obvious? I think, kind of…Naruto!!'

"Hey, hey!! Kankouro's not the only one with a sister here…it's your turn, Neji. Start with the elder one, the one who's born a year later than you." Lee said, going directly to the plot.

"Hold up…we're not through yet about Kankouro's sister. Where does she study?"

"She studies in North Academy for Girls…" Kankouro replied.

"Coincidence, my sister too. The **Blue Hawks**, right?" Neji asked. Kankouro nodded.

"Hey, maybe they've met…what does she look like anyway?" Lee said.

"Kankouro, ask your twin if she knows of a girl who has indigo hair, pearl-like lavender eyes like mine, only thing it, once you look through her eyes, you feel comfort and gentleness, and she's really got pale skin." Neji said, smirking.

'Indigo hair, the eyes, pale skin…oh shit!! Naruto, control!!' Sasuke said, looking from the three seniors, then to Naruto. Unluckily, Naruto didn't get full control. He stopped playing with the ball, letting it fall to the muddy ground. 'Oh no!' Sasuke thought.

'Does he know her? Does he know Hinata?' Naruto kept thinking, his head hung low, eyes covered by his hair and its shadows…until he realized. 'Am I being **that** obvious? Or did Sasuke tell them? Damnit!! I should really stop thinking about her!' He grabbed his bag and left, with Sasuke and Kiba at his tail.

"Cuz!! What's the dea?! I thought assistant team-captains should be second to the last to leave." Kiba said, catching up with Naruto. Naruto didn't reply. "Naruto, you're not be--"

He was cut off when Sasukke placed his hand on his shoulder and shaking his head to say, 'NO' and stop asking him or insulting his very own cousin. Kiba finally caught up with Naruo who was standing at the gate. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways home, with Kiba thinking, 'What's up with Naruto?…Or are they hiding something from me?'

Four people were left on the field; three were smirking, kind of proud to what they did a while ago. The fourth knew what they were up to but didn't know why they did it. The fourth neared the three since he was left by his fellow year levels, asking, "What was that for?"

The smirks of the three even grew wider, not answering the younger's question. Then Neji stood from his seat and said, "Ja ne!! I'll see you guys tomorrow. And I'll talk things through with my sister."

Neji left, leaving three on the field, Gaara asked again, "Nii-san!! What was the talking so loud about our and his sisters for and all about?!!"

"You'll know, you're a great analyzer, Gaara, you'll know." Lee said then left, followed by the Subaku brothers to go out, last to leave. Ending the whole practice at 6:00 p.m.

**North Academy for Girls**

Practice was over for the girls as well, all the girls have left for home, except for the four junior high school girls who were still in the locker room. The three kept on chattering especially about Kurenai already having a boyfriend, but her best friend didn't say a word. She noticed this and said, "Hinata, is something wrong? You're so quiet…"

She didn't answer, so the two girls called out her name, "Hinata!!" and finally got her attention. "Not listening again, are we?" Ino said.

Hinata blushed and said, "Gomen. I just want to go home now…and…um…"

"Thinking hard about something…or someone, is it?" Sakura said, smirking.

"Huh? What?!! W-what a-are you t-talking about?!!"

"Hinata!! Oh My God!! Who is it? You're blushing and so you must be thinking about someone!!" Kurenai said. "Tell us, Hinata…" then whispered, "I'm your best friend. I told you everything, so it's your turn. You can trust me…"

Hinata's eyes widened. "No, no…what are you talking about? You got it all wrong. If the first thing you thought of is me thinking of a guy, you misunderstood." She said, lying. "If I'd be thinking of a guy, then that would be anyone of my blood, any of my relatives!!" She said. 'I hope that excuse works.' She thought. Luckily, it did. Sakura and Ino settled for it but Kurenai didn't. She knew Hinata, she knew she was hiding something. Hinata finished packing her things, stood then said, "Ja ne!! Don't forget to bring extra clothes for practice tomorrow." Then left for the elementary building to pick up Hanabi, who was still doing one of her project with her friends.

Ino and Sakura continued packing their things while Kurenai looked at Hinata's retreating back, thinking, 'I bet she really is thinking about someone…she was…blushing …but why isn't she telling me, nothing?' She thought then went back to packing her things and gone home, as well as Sakura and Ino.

**Hyuga Residence**

It was already 8:30 p.m., the three Hyuga siblings/students were still working with their homework and assignments. Hanabi as at her table, studying for a quiz the next day. Neji was on the floor, making a huge project while Hinata faced the computer. She printed some things from the internet, her research, then said to Neji, "Nii-san, I'm done with the computer, you can use it now." Then proceeded to her table to do more about the things she researched about.

Neji stood p and went to the computer; he started typing down things so fast which really caught his two sister's attention. "Nii-san!! You're typing down things so fast. You might twist and break your finger. What is that, anyway?" Hanabi asked.

"We have to make a 30-pages long 'made up' story which is to be passed this Friday. I want to finish early so I won't have any problems about this any longer." Neji said, smirking, since he, well, kind of lied to his sisters that he's making a project though this is the only excuse he could come up to 'talk through things with my sister' he once said a while ago to his two best pals.

The two didn't mind and left him to work. Hinata was now through with her assignments, so she started packing her things for the next day. Hanabi saw this then asked her sister, "Nee-chan, could you help me? Our lesson is quite confusing…"

"Before she could answer to Hanabi's question, she was beaten by Neji, "Hinata, Hanabi? Do you consider a blonde guy with tan skin, a set of deep blues eyes and whisker-like markings on his face handsome?"

Hinata's eyes widened, but instead of running to Neji asking, 'You know Naruto?!' She luckily had little control herself, but she didn't take full control. She heard Hanabi say, "Yeah! Unique though, especially about the whisker-like markings one his face. That's cute!!" She then faced her sister, "What do you think nee-chan?"

"I-it's…uh…quite alright…" Hinata said. "I'm sorry, Hanabi, I'm still so very tired…" She replied Hanabi's first question; she really didn't have full control. She left for her room, leaving Hanabi utterly disappointer rather than helping her and making everything less obvious to Neji's eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two…finally!! I just hope you like it and not mad and all about the character changes. Comments and suggestions are truly welcomed…just please if you're mad, don't be so harsh on your words, I can easily be hurt…and no **big** flames…okay? Anyways…never forget to R&R!!


	3. Let's Have a Chat

Just on with the story…just don't forget to R&R!

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any other characters there!! Waaa!!**

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks  
"_words_"-being said through the phone  
**_Words_**-IMing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Let's Have a Chat**

Hanabi faced her brother, seeing him deleting everything he has typed in. Hanabi said, "Neji, why did you just delete your project? That was such a waste!" Neji didn't answer but replied to her with one of his smirks. She then realized, 'OH!! Does he know about why nee-chan is always gloomy? Does he know the reason why, or is he trying to find out? Either way, I want to know and help!!' "Nii-san, I think I know what you are trying to do. Can I know and help? I'm worried about nee-chan as well." Hanabi said.

Neji smirked even grew wider. At the shock look he saw plastered on Hinata's face on hearing the physical appearance of Naruto, gave him even fewer doubts of them meeting and losing one another before. And with his youngest sister wanting to help, his chances of knowing were growing. He faced Hanabi, then said, "I'm actually finished with all my assignments, Hanabi. All those projects I was working on a while ago: on the floor and the 'made up' story; were all excuses so I can have…let's say…more clues?" Hanabi chuclked a bit. "I'll help you study for tonight, Hanabi…I'll think about it if you can help or not. No BUTs!! And no WHYs!! And no arguments. Common, so we can sleep early tonight and not pressure otou-san." Neji said, approaching Hanabi, then tutored her with her lessons. Actually, Neji already got something in mind of what Hanabi can do. He just needs to wait and formulate a plan, especially with Kankouro, whose sister might have connection with Hinata.

While the two were still studying down stairs in the study, Hinata was lying flat on her bed, in her room facing the ceiling, thinking, 'I think I'm trouble. I have a feeling that he know about Naruto. And knows about what I'm always thinking. But how? Does he really know him? When? Where did they meet?' "Uggh!! I better stop, or else this would be very obvious to know…uggh!!" She said quietly to herself… "Why?!!"

**Next Day…East Academy for Boys**

"So, did you 'talk things through' with your sister?" Lee asked Neji. Neji nodded. Lee then asked. "How did she take it? How did you even let her talk anyway?"

"Actually, I did most of the talking…" Neji answered. "I just did what I had to do and it really showed how she reacted on hearing it…"

"Hearing what?" Now this time, it was Kankouro who asked.

Neji had a smirk, "What do you think…?"

"I see…appearances, you started there, didn't you?"

Neji nodded once again. "Kankouro, I have a favor to ask you, with your sister…"

"Way ahead of you, Neji." Kankouro replied. "I already asked her about your sister and it was kind of hard to ask to ask Hinata about the blonde not making it obvious."

"**Hinata**'s the name of your sister?" Lee asked. Neji nodded. Lee shifted his gaze from Neji to Kankouro. "How did you know?" He asked.

"I just told her the appearances of her that Neji said and that her surname was 'Hyuga' and right away she snapped 'Hinata!'. She kept on thinking that I like Hinata and all and she thought that maybe I was the reason as to why she's always down on parties or any of those sorts since at those times; she could see Hinata feel empty. It was really hard…" Kankouro kept babbling… "…so hard in convincing her to ask Hinata about Naruto, you know. She kept on babbling that I am her—"

"We get it…Kankouro!!" Neji and Lee said, quite annoyed. "So how did you get out of it?" Lee asked.

"I told her everything: What we thought, and what we did. And luckily, she settled with it, so I filled her in with the details about Naruto, except for his name—that is—I forgot to tell her." Kankouro plainly answered.

"Good…" Neji said. "Girl talks would really come in handy. After today, ask your sister what she had gathered out of Hinat's mout… while I make arrangements with my youngest sister." The two had confused looks on their faces. "hanbi found out what I was trying to do yesterday night, so by that…she is willing to help: another girl talk. This is getting easier by the minute." Neji said, the two agreed. "But all of these information will just be put together at home, so we need not to talk about these here. So during the day, we'll leave the talking to Hinata for Kankouro's sister, while we also have our own talk with Nartuo." They all wore evil grins on their faces. "And at night, the talking is done by Hanabi while we put together what we have gathered." "Up for this?"

"Yosh!!" The two shouted in reply. "Common, let's hurry or we'll be for our next classes." And then dashed through the hallways to their next subjects and respective classrooms.

**North Academy for Girls**

She was running down the hallways very fast, dodging every girl after girl…for two reasons: 1-is the fact that her best friend, Tenten, is once again chasing her for she was too clumsy to tell her about the arrangement she and her brother had…so Tenten wanted more information about it and wanted to help, but since she thought it's no longer needed since it's her brother and his friends making all this wreckage and al;, so she can't just let anyone butt in to their plans.; 2-is that she has got to hurry and find a certain indigo-haired teen-girl. 'There she is!!' She exclaimed, thanking the heavens that she finally found her, "Hinata-chan!!" She called out.

Hinata turned around and saw her caller, "Temari-chan? What's the matter?"

"You have got to help me!! Tenten is going NUTS!!" Temari said between pants. She grabbed her wrist and ran toward a room not being used where pianos, guitars, violins and drums stood. They were in the Music Room, only used when practices were held. Hinata went to the door and looked through the window which was on the door. She saw Tenten just passing by, with sad, confused and angered expressions all mixed together projected on her face. She then heard Temari ask from the back, "Is she gone?"

"Yes…now can we go out, or I'll be late before my next class…you as well. I still have to do some things, you know…" Hinata replied.

"No!! No, not yet. I know she's still nearby…and hey…we still have fifteen minutes to spare. (A/N: Break times on the four different schools here in this fic are not the same. So the boys have theirs four times in the morning and another four in the afternoon, five minutes each; while the girls have it once in the morning and once in the afternoon as well for twenty minutes. But each school sees to it that they have twenty minutes all in all for a break…both morning and afternoon. Okay…let's continue.) So with no other action to take, Hinata agreed and sat down on the chair of the piano, while Temari was sitting down on the floor, leaning on the door. Temari then asked, "What's having an elder brother like? You might wonder why I'm asking though I have brothers myself, but I'm the eldest of the three of us. So how's it like? How's he like?"

"It's kinda okay. But even thought he's elder, it seems as though I am older than he is because I still have to watch out for him, especially when he just put his things… **anywhere**, just lying about. "But without him, I know life would be hard since he always help me when I need help. There isn't a time that he left me alone troubled." She said. '…I think…' She then continued. "…And he always tries his best to see smiles on my and Hanabi's faces. He doesn't want to see us sad, he says. He's every big brother I ever wanted. If he isn't my brother, for 1-I know I'd have a hard time in life; and for 2-If he isn't my brother, I'd really fall for him." She said.

"I see…but you have no choice. He's your brother…It doesn't mean that…you want to marry your own brother, is it?" Temari asked, with worry and disgust.

"No!! Yuck!! That would be plain icky!! But I am very much thankful he's my brother."

"Yeah. So what you mean by that is you'd really like someone who is kind of like him, right?" Temari confirmed. Hinata nodded. "And are you willing to look for **him**?"

"Hey! Are you having interests on my brother?!!" Hinata snapped. Trying to push away her question since she kind of knew where the conversation was going a while ago.

"Can't a girl just ask? Besides, I'm not the one who's interested with him. I'm just trying to help her know more about your brother?" Temaru flatly replied.

"Ooooookkkkkeeeeeeeyyyy…it's Tenten isn't it?"

Temari nodded. "Just please don't tell her that you know, okay?" Hinata chuckled then nodded. Temari remembered her question a while ago not being answered. She asked again, "So, are you really willing to look for **him**?"

"Who **him**?" Hinata replied, sweating like hell.

"The man in your dreams. The one to hold your heart, or maybe has already held your heart?" Temari said. She saw Hinata tense up a little bit. "There's someone, isn't there, Hinata? I can see you're tensing a little bit. Who are you thinking of?"

"W-what?!! No one!" Hinata said, almost shouting.

"Keep it down!!" Temari whispered-shouted. "So who is it? Understand Hinata that I am too a female and I know female's body-languages. You can't keep it to yourself forever. It would be much better if you tell someone. I can keep it a—"

"As I already said: **NO ONE**!!" Hinata said, kind of pissed off. She knew Temari was right about that fact. But she didn't have the courage to tell her. Heck, she didn't even find the courage to even tell just her siblings, or her best friend, what more if it would be just a mere friend.

"Common, Hinata. I know there is and I would try my best to help."

She wanted to tell her, though the way she was pushing her to tell her was annoying. She kept on having second thoughts if she'll tell her or not, if the captain of the volleyball team was really a trustworthy person. Well, she'd make her decision later during their practice, eight now, though they still have ten minutes left, Hinata had planned some things for their twenty-minute break for this morning. She said, "Temari-chan, I'm sorry but I have to hurry and find Kurenai so we could work on our History Project. So I really have to get going."

Temari had no choice but to let her go or she'll be found out on what she was trying to do and help with. "I understand." With that, Hinata left. Well at least she now knows that there really is a **someone** bothering her thoughts.

**East Academy for Boys**

"So okay, lunch break. We have thirty minutes left." Lee said.

"Where does your brother's gang always sit?" Neji asked Kankouro.

"Over there." Kankouro replied, pointing at a table where he and his group of friends were enjoying their lunch, but Sasuke and Naruto weren't there yet. They saw them still at the counter buying their lunch. "Do you think Kiba knows? I mean like: they really are very close cousins…" Kanouro said.

"I don't know…" Neji replied. "But it would be better if he really knew and give us some information, so it leads us no choice but to ask him as well."

"How about Sasuke? They also are very close. They'vebeen friends ever since kindergarten and look at each other like brothers." Lee stated.

"How do you know all this?" Kankouro asked, raising an eyebrow to Lee.

"I was there to witness it…and…they told me. I've been here ever since kindergarten as well, you know!!" Lee said, sounding bored since it was really obvious to know!

"Okay then, we'll talk to him as well." Neji said. "Kankouro, you go talk to Kiba; Lee, you to Sasuke; while I go talk to little mister-pretty-blonde." "Got it?" Neji asked.

"Got it." The two confirmed.

**North Academy for Girls**

'Should I really tell her? She might just tease me. Can I really trust her?' Again she kept on arguing with herself. 'But she's right, if I would tell her, she might be able to help me. If I'd tell her, I can talk to her about it; I could lighten the burden on my shoulder a bit…' 'But what if she's just going to tell other people and they might just laugh at me…' 'If I tell her, am I making the right decision?' She kept on having second thoughts on telling her or not. She went to her locker and got her books for her next class. She carried her books and walked through the hallways, thinking, 'Why did she really even want to know? Why would she even care? We're not even that close!' She shouted in her mind. 'Maybe she really is worried about me. Maybe she really does understand since she's the only one to talk to me about it. Should I really tell her?' She kept asking herself.

She pushed away al those thoughts for a moment and went to class. For today, things for her were not going her way. She can't find Kurenai anywhere and there Temari was, pushing her to tell her what or who's been running through her mind. 'We'll deal with that later.' She went in her classroom and took her seat. 'Studies first. What a drag…'

------------------

The period was over, a period of History Class, she almost fell asleep. It's just a wonder that though she doesn't listen in class discussions, she already knows the lesson…she really is advance with her lessons, isn't she? Then three periods of Home Economics, she had to work alone since Kurenai wasn't there. She got out of the classroom and took the opportunity to get to the rest room she got her cell phone and called her. She dialed her number and of course, Kurenai picked it up.

"_Hello! Hinata, how's school today?"_ Kurenai answered, sounding quite alive.

"Such a bore! Why aren't you here in school?! You don't sound one bit sick!!" Hinata shouted through her phone. "Do you have a reasonable reason why you're not here?!!"

"_Well…it's sort of…wel---"_

"Spill it!" She said, quite annoyed. Today has not been going her way.

"_Okay…okay! I ate something bad last night…I got food poisoning, alright?!! Happy now?!"_ Kurenai said on the other line, irritated. There was a sudden pause, then she heard Hinata laugh through her phone. _"Haha…very funny…"_ Kurenai said sarcastically.

"Hahahahaha…sorry…hahahahah…" Hinata said, trying to apologize. She relaxed a bit, wiping the tear that was on her eye because of laughing. "Are you serious?!!"

"_Yes! Now I don't want you telling anyone about that, okay?!! It's totally embarrassing! Now you better hurry or else you won't be on time for volleyball practice!! Just tell them I'm sorry I didn't come and tell them that I'm sick or something…but not FOOD POISONED! Got it?"…but not FOOD POISONED! Got it?"_ Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, hehehe…yeah, I got it." Hinata said. The both placed down their phones. She kept on smiling because of the fact that Kurenai had food poisoning. The smile eventually just faded away. 'At least that help me get out a few of my problems for today and lightened me up a bit…I think…' She thought. She got out of the rest room, got her things and changed to her volleyball attire. She went to their indoor volleyball court/ she set her things on the bench, sat and waited. No one was still there.

Not long later, Temari arrived, surprisingly, she isn't with Tenten, the assistant team-captain. "Ei!! Hi, Hinata! Amazing that you're very early. You're the first one to come. She looked at her wrist watch. "You still have ten minutes…where's Kurenai?"

"She can't make it. I called her a while ago. She said she's not feeling well today."

"I see. Well, she better be feeling better." She walked up to her, sat down beside her, setting her things aside. She started once again where she lifted off a while this morning break with her in the Music Room. "So…Hinata…the long face again, huh?"

"Temari-chan, stop, please. Today has not been going the right way for me." Hinata said.

"At least let me help, Hinata. Sometimes…people just have to let other in their bubble and share, you know…"

"Share what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Hinata. We've been in the same club; in the same varsity for three years and I know those looks…I know that look. Just please, let a friend help…"

"…"

"Common, Hinata…"

'God! She's too pushy!!' She thought. She just can't help but mumble under her breath, grumbling some words and at the same time, trying to not let her hear. "The…asking… what's the deal?!! About…him. If she's going…uhgsss…to say words like whiskerrrs… blue eyes and….blonde…tan…I'll really go nuts!" She said, gritting her teeth.

To her dismay, she didn't know Temari made out a few words. 'I have to tell Kankouro!'

**East Academy for Boys**

The three seventeen year old boys had their separate ways. With twenty minutes left to find and talk to the three juniors before practice starts. Kankouro had no choice but to wonder in the locker room (only used by varsity members/athletes)sure to find Kiba there who spends most of his time in the locker room. Lee and Neji went together, the possibility of finding the Uchiha and Uzumaki together were high. They went to the soccerfield, only to find only one of them, Naruto. They both nodded, and Lee went on his way. Neji neared Naruto, "Yo! Naruto! You're even earlier than the team-captain…"

"Hey, Neji-san…" Naruto said.

Neji walked up to him, sat down, putting his things beside him. "What's with you? You've been moping ever since yesterday…care to talk about it?"

"There's just so many problems in this world, you know. I'm loaded with things to do and homework, but I don't want to skip soccer practice, it's the only way…I could somehow…be relieved." Naruto said.

"I can see that…just like how you practiced so hard yesterday." Neji said sarcastically.

"Yeah…well, I'm sorry about that…it's just hard, you know."

"Actually, I don't. Hard? What's hard…there's nothing too hard to solve."

"Everything's hard!! I just don't know what to do!!" Naruto nearly shouted.

"So…do things in advance so you'll get to do more and you won't be loaded with so many things to do." Neji said his advice.

"No, it's not that actually…" Naruto said, making Neji even more suspicious.

"Well, I thought you were loaded with things to do…like homework and stuff…"

"No, I mean…yeah…I mean…I don't know…" Naruto whined.

"And now you're not making only me confused but you yourself as well." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"Neji-san…" Naruto said, getting Neji's full attention on him once again. "Have you ever wondered why there isn't a single co-ed elementary-high school here in this city? It's weird, you know. It's only in college that we really meet 'meet' girls…then we'd, you know, we'd be old already?"

"So you're excited to meet girls? Do you think they'd all be interested?" Neji was getting closer to what he was looking for, he didn't have to ask, Naruto just gave it to him.

"I don't know…maybe, maybe not…I'd just want to meet **the one**."

'Oh, so there's already **the one**?' Neji said in his mind. "It's too early, Naruto."

"The way I see it, nothing's too early, or too late." Naruto said.

"Hey, I thought you said that we'd be too old when we meet girls by the time we reach college." Neji started. "And so here, by meaning late, even if it's one o'clock in the morning already, it's still not too late to go to sleep?"

"Hey! You don't have to exaggerate it, Neji!" Naruto said, laughing a bit.

"Well, you were the one who started it." Neji said, smirking. 'Hey, this is actually kind of fun.' He thought.

Naruto sighed after laughing, then whispered to himself the words he always thought of every morning and night, "Though it is already one o'clock in the morning, it's still not too late. I'd rather be awake, since it feels like I'm always with her. She reminds me so much about the night. Everything about it, though her name means 'sun'."

Though just whispers, Nej had keen ears, he heard most of everything of what he whispered to himself. 'Got some things out of you, Naruto. Thanks!'


	4. Organizers and Planners

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any other characters there!! Waaa!!**

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks  
"_words_"-being said through the phone  
**_Words_**-IMing

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Organizers**

**Hyuga Residence**…9:00 p.m.

He dialed his friend's number, since they didn't have the time to talk inside school about it and slip pass through the juniors. He dialed Kankouro's number first.

"_Hello?"_ Gaara answered the phone plainly and flatly.

"Gaara, it's Neji. Where's Kankouro?" Neji asked.

"_Whatever you are trying to do with my friend, I know what it is. If it's beneficial to him and you guys, then count me in; but if it hurts Naruto, count me out."_ Gaara said, then called for his brother to answer the phone.

"_Yo, Neji, wazzup?"_ Kankouro said.

"Wait, I'll call up Lee as well…" Neji said, then called Lee, making it a two-way phone call. Lee picked up the phone. "Lee, Kankouro, so what did you get from their mouths?"

"_Innocent…ask him, haven't got a single clue…"_ Kankouro said, sounding bored.

"_Just looking at him, he's sweating like hell…"_ Lee said.

"_By meaning…?"_ Kankouro asked, unsure of what Lee was trying to say.

"_By meaning…he's got something we want but won't give it to us. He was stuttering all the way through when I just asked him why Naruto's always moping."_ Lee said. _"He kept on turning my questions, so it seems like he never answered even one of it."_

"Okay. So Kankouro, how sure are you that Kiba doesn't know?" Neji asked.

"_He looks so clueless and helpless. He even asked me what I was talking about and after a few face-making stuff, he figured it out. He even asked me if he could jive along on whatever we are up to just to help his cousin. He's dead worried about Naruto."_ Kankouro said through the phone.

"Okay, since Sasuke has something we want but won't give it to us and Kiba hasn't got a clue, we have no choice but leave Sasuke out of this since he's no willing to help." Neji said. "So it seems like we have no resources and we have to figure this out on our own. But I have a plan; by now, my two sisters are talking. I hope Hanabi got some things out. You have Naruto's e-mail address, right?" Neji asked Kankouro.

"_Yup!!"_ Kankouro answered.

"_Lee, get out of the phone…now!!"_ They hear from the background of Lee's line. _"I have to jet."_ Lee said. _"My mother's going wild already…Bye!!"_ Lee then hanged up.

"_Well…oooookkkkkkeeeeeyyy…"_ Kankouro said. _"What's your plan Neji?"_

"We'll give Kiba Hinata's e-mail address so he could give this to Naruto to let him think that this person might help him, while we'll ask your sister to give Hinata Naruto's e-mail address and also let her think that this person could help her…so in one way, they are connecting without they themselves knowing the simple fact." Neji said.

"_So, we're giving e-mail address here? Why can't you just be the one who'll give it to Naruto or Hinata?"_ Kankouro asked dumbly.

"She might have suspicions as to why I did that. It would be rather easier if it would be your sister: girl talks are easy for them." Neji replied.

"_Who'll give whose to who…again?"_ Kankouro now made himself confused.

"Uggh! Let me talk to your sister. I think she'll understand better than you can!!"

"_Okay…just be careful with your words to her or she'll find you and beat you down into pieces."_ Kankouro said. He then called for Temari. _"Temari…phone!!"_ Neji heard from Kankouro's background.

"_Who is it?"_ Temari asked.

"_A friend. Just answer it…"_ Kankouro said.

"Alright…alright! Sheesh!!" She picked up the phone. _"Hello?"_ She said.

"Temari, am I right?" Neji said.

Hearing a male's voice, Temari got irritated for some reasons, before yelling to her brother, she first answered Neji, _"Yes…just a moment please…"_ Neji then heard Temari shout out to the back from the other line. _"Kankouro no baka!! You said this is a friend!! I don't know this person!!"_

"_He needs your help. He's Hinata's brother, Temari!"_ Kankouro defended.

"_Oh!"_ She placed the phone back on her ear and said. _"Sorry about that. You're Neji right? And you're worried about Hinata, your sister?"_

"Yes, so in doing everything I could do, I may need your help."

"_Kankouro told me about it. A blonde guy, blue eyes, tan boy she might have met before. She was muttering some things about those a while ago…So what can I do to help?"_

"Now did she? Here! We're going to connect them without themselves knowing it. Ask Kankouro for the blonde's e-mail address. Give it to Hinata and tell her she could tell the person who owns this e-mail address all her problems and this person might be able to help her. I can't give it to her since it might be very obvious of what we are trying to do. And the fact that I am not a female, I'm not great with your girl talks; while I'll ask his cousin to give my sister's e-mail address to him. Their usernames are so far from their real name so it isn't obvious that it's theirs."

"_I see where we're going. IMing? Am I right?"_ Temari clarified.

"Yes. But I'm not totally sure that the both met before." Neji said, sounding worried.

"_But it's worth a shot. I'll call up Kankouro back to the phone."_ She said. She called and handed him the phone. _"Finished?!!"_ Kankouro asked irritated.

"Finished." Neji said. He then heard his father called out. "Neji, go to sleep!!" He answered his father with a "Right away!" then said to Kankouro before hanging up. "Give Temari Naruto's e-mail address. Do it and don't ask why or argue. I have to go."

**Next Day…East Academy for Boys**

Classed were over and this was the last chance that for today to give it to him. (A/N: Sorry if I jumped right away to the end of the day, but same as always, school life as it was.) "You have the e-mail address of your sister with you?" Lee asked. Neji nodded. He explained clearly to his two friends his plan, only it took a long time for it to get into Kankouro's head.

"Yeah. We have to look for Kiba so he could give it already…"

"Today really isn't our day, it would be easier if we had practice today." Lee whined.

"Yeah, but anyways…there they are!!" Kankouro said. They walked up to them and saw the part lucky and unlucky that Sasuke and Naruto weren't with them for the mean time. Neji got a small piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Kiba. "Give this to Naruto, okay?"

"What's this?" Kiba asked, loud enough for everyone with him to hear.

"Just give it to him, alright? Just tell him it might help." Lee demanded.

"Give to who?" Shikamaru asked. "Give what?" Chouji continued. "Help who?" Shino continued. "Help who in what?" The three said.

"Naruto…" Gaara simply said. "Sa we btter hurry and find him before he gets home."

"Thanks. We owe you guys." Neji said, then left with Kankouro and Lee.

"What the hell was that all about?" Chouji suddenly said, still clueless, while Shino and Shikamaru pretty much had a good idea.

"You have noticed that Naruto's always pouting, haven't you Chouji?" Shikamaru asked his friend. Chouji nodded. "Analyze it, Chouji: they're trying to help."

"But why would they do such a thing? They won't get anything out of it, right?" Chouji asked.

"They might have their benefits." Shino said. "Perhaps they aren't only doing this for Naruto."

"They keep having plans and arrangements with my nee-chan. Perhaps t really isn't just for Naruto alone." Gaara said. The group then went off looking for Naruto before going home.

**North Academy for Girls**

All the girls were dismissed as well. Two senirs were rushing down the halls, looking for the junior Hyuga. They've found her with her best friend, they walked up to her. "Kurenai, Hinata?"

Hinata and Kurenai turned around, meeting the two, "Temari-chan! Tenten-chan!!"

"Hinata, Kurenai…where are you two headed to?" Temari asked.

"We're just going to get some books from our lockers then fetch Hanabi." Hinata said.

"I'm just going with her." Kurenai added.

"Oh, I see…" Temari said. She neared Hinata, got a piece of paper from one of her books in hand and slipped it into her hand, whispering, "If you're not going to tell me, perhaps this person might be able to help you."

"Oh…thanks, Temari-chan…I guess…" Hinata said, and left, not minding her best friend who was still standing in front of the two seniors.

"What did you just give her?" Kurenai demanded an answer.

"Something to help her out…" Temari plainly answered.

"Help in what? She's fine…"

"Oh, you think so?" Tenten said, raising an eyebrow smirking. They saw her, though very cautious with the two of them, giving them a cold stare, but there was worry in her eyes for Hinata which didn't fade. "Tell us how she is fine, you see it yourself, Kurenai-chan."

There was an awkward silence between the three, then Kurenai said, "Whatever you do, don't worsen her life. Do whatever you may please sot brighten her and you have my hand if you need any help. I am her best friend and so I deserve to know." She turned around, running calling out, "Hinata, wait up!!"

"Just what I needed: her best friend here to help us." Temari said.

------

The two girls were now getting their books, placed it in their bags, about to leave. "Kurenai-chan!! Hinata-chan!!" Ino and Sakura called out to the two. "Since we aren't doing much this afternoon 'cause there isn't practice, can we go with you then and pick up Hanabi?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, sure…if you really want to come…" Hinata answered.

"Great!! Thanks!!" The two said. And so they headed to the elementary building.

-------

A tall blonde was walking down the street, holding a small piece of paper in his hand. "Kiba…what is this?" He asked practically to no one. He was supposed to be heading home, to the very east of the city, (no wonder he studies in East Academy) but his feet lead him elsewhere. He didn't notice this until he was in front of a school. 'What is this place…?' He looked around, studying his surroundings, until he found out he was in front of a school. 'North Academy? Isn't this school for girls? Looks like I'm in the northern part of the city…but is it possible…? That she studies here?... Naah…I have to really get home. I'm just so dead tired and can't wait for tomorrow!! No classes…yosh!' he started walking again, let his head hung low, not noticing knowing there were four girls heading from where he came from.

On had messy black, another had indigo straight shoulder-length hair, another had short pink hair and the last had blonde which was tied up in a ponytail, well kept.

While he just walked on, in is own trail of thought, the girls also had their won conversation, also not minding much of what was going on around them, but the indigo-head didn't converse much with them. Her head also hung low, also in her own trial of thoughts. She sighed out of nowhere.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Sakura asked, worried.

"You should rejoice that we won't have to spend even a single hour in school tomorrow so which means: we stay at home all day, relax and have a lot of time to do all our homeworks and assignments." Ino said. They all lightly chuckled.

"Oh My God!! Look!!" Sakura exclaimed. "A g—guy!!"

"Yeah, so? What's the big deal if there's a guy?" Kurenai asked, plainly bored.

"Well, it's easy for you to say that, Kurenai!!" Sakura replied. "You already have a boyfriend so it's easy for you. You meet him like…every weekend or holiday!!"

"But I'm just curious as to why you're so 'Whee!' even though he's just a guy. Men are still people!!"

"Hinata, look up would you? He's gorgeous!" Ino said. But Hinata didn't do so; her head was still hung low. "Hinata…" Ino said once again.

The distance between the girls and the boy was decreasing making the two girls nervous. "Oh my God, oh my god…he's coming neared…or we're going nearer to him." Sakura said. Kurenai rolled her eyes, pairing it with and "Uggh!" while Ino was acting more like Sakura. Hinata wan't that much interested or even listening. "Okay, okay…act cool…" Sakura said, breathing in and out. "Act as if he's not there."

"Hinata…oh my god!! Just look at him!!" Ino said once again.

"Ino, cool…?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow as if lecturing her.

"Oh, yeah! Right!" Ino said. "Hinata!" She murmured again, not opening her mouth.

Now they had a good look on the boy. 'What's his problem?' Kurenai asked herself, seeing that the boy had his head hung low, looking down, disturbed, hands in his pockets.

'Oh my god! He is so cute! Blonde hair, blue eyes. He's so like me!' Ino notioned.

'He's so my type!...Hey! Do I even have a type?' Sakura thought. "Hinata…" Now this time, it was Sakura's turn to mouth out her name.

Just right before the girls and the blonde could really pass by each other, Naruto and Hinata both lifted their heads and (slow motion, only two of them seen) just when they passed by each other, their eyes widened, their heart skipped a beat, but both didn't know why it happened, but still continued on their walk. (Back to normal) He slowed down his pace, at the same time as se slowed down, making her friends slow down as well and wonder. They both finally stopped, a few meters away from each other, making her friends stop in front of her. "What's wrong, Hinata? You okay?" Ino asked.

The two turned around at the same time, looking at each other's gaze, still eyes wide open. Realizing this, they also turned back at the same time and started to walk away. His pace was faster now than it was before the 'gazing' thing happened a while ago.

She started to walk faster as well, passing by her friends. "Hinata, do you know him?!" She heard Ino ask, she stopped. She turned around, said, "I think I can take it from here. I'll fetch my sister myself. You don't have to come along." She left.

"But Hinata, you---!!" Ino felt that her mouth was covered just right before she could finish her sentence. She was moving and squirming, but the person held tight. Once Hinata was gone, the person finally let go. Ino turned around and shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE FOR!! That hurts, you know, Kurenai!"

"I think it would be better if we don't ask her." Kurenai said. The both understood as to why she said this. "I'll call you guys later, about this. We better get home, or she might still hear what we're standing here for and talking about. PLUS: I'm excited to be back home!!" 'And I still have arrangements to deal with Temari…' She thought to herself.

**Hyuga Residence**…9:45 p.m.

Now, she was finished wither assignments, her very own laptop was sitting on her lap. (A/N: They use another PC for assignments and they have another PC or laptop of their own. They're kind of a rich bunch) 'Should I…should I really connect…to this person?...if ever a person really owns this e-mail address…' She thought, holding the small piece of paper that Temari gave her a while ago. She turned on her laptop, connected her internet connection and signed on in her messenger. She kept having second thoughts if she'll really add this e-mail address or not. Her laptop suddenly gave out a 'Ring!'-ing sound, she looked at it, someone wanted to add her in their messenger list. She looked at the one who wanted to add her. 'lightningfox16…? Who's that?' She asked herself. The name was kind of familiar to her, she looked back at the paper in hand, her eyes widened. She looked back at her laptop. 'It's the same!! Maybe this person can really help me. He/She added me right away, it seems like he/she knew that I needed this!' She thought, then added the person right away.

What she didn't know was the person who added her was rejoicing since the one he had added was online right after he added the e-mail address. 'It seems like lavenderpearl5sun has been really waiting for me. I guess Kiba was right: this person really might be able to help me after all.'

Back to the Hyuga residence, Hinata's heart skipped a beat once again. 'What…what just happened?' She asked unsure. She clicked on the person's name to start a chat.

_**lavanderpearl5sun: Uhm…hello? How did you get my e-mail add.?**_

_**lightningfox16: my cousin gave this to me. Sorry if I startled you…you can call me 'fox'**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: okay. I'll settle with that. Call me 'sun'…but why 'fox'? do you like study in West Academy or something. You know that it is represented by a Black Fox**_

_**lightningfox16: NO! I study in East and know that I am proud to be a Red Tiger! So now you know my gender. I just fell like it, being called 'fox'**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: I see…**_

_**lightningfox16: my cousin said I needed someone to talk with and so he gave me this e-mail address. He said you might be able to help.**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: okay…I'll play along…**_

_**lightningfox16: You see, there's this…girl…we only met once and we never met again. I really wanted to meet her but I have no idea where she is. All I know is just her name.**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: well…what's her name, fox?**_

**_lightningfox16: naah…it's too embarrassing to say. Well anyways, today I don't know how or why I lost track and ended up in front of North Academy for Girls…_**

After sending that message, both their hearts skipped yet another beat.

**_lightningfox16: and…well…anyways…I think I'm not ready yet to sat everything…sorry…_**

_**lavanderpearl5sun: it's alright…I have problems myself too…**_

_**lightningfox16: really? I'd be glad to help!!**_

**_lightningfox16: hey, sun!! where do you styud?_**

_**lavanderpearl5sun: huh?**_

Just when fox found his mistake of typing 'styud' instead of 'study', he was suppose to reply back to sun, but sun had to say goodnight.

_**lavenderpearl5sun: fox, I'm sorry, I have to go. My eyes are already drooping. Take care! Good night. Maybe we'll chat tomorrow…**_

Hinata then signed off. 'Fox is really easy to talk to…or chat with. I hope I could see this person one day and I hope he can see that girl again…' She thought, her heart skipping another beat. So did his. They both had a hard time sleeping though because of what happened in front of Hinata's school and because of the bliss they felt after the chat.

----

A while ago, when she was still with her laptop chatting, it was also the same time Neji was on the phone on another two-way phone call.

"_Neji! This isn't working!!"_ Kankouro whined. _"My ear hurts from putting this damn phone next to my ear for the past fifteen minutes!!"_

"_Yeah, Neji. My parents also want me to go to bed already."_ Lee continued.

"I know. So is mine!! So how are we going to do this : There was a pause, then was just broken, "hey! We don't have classed tomorrow, right?! So we'll meet each other in Starbuck's Café at…let's say…around nine in the morning?"

"_Better!! I'd settle with that!!"_ The two said, shouting in agreement.

"We have to let your brother, Kankouro, and so with his friends. So Lee and I will call the others, while you talk to your brother. And please bring your sister with you as well tomorrow. We need some girl's help." Neji said.

"_Yeah, about her, she's asking if her best friend can help as well? She accidentally said it to her. She also said that we should also let Hinata's best friend on in this one as well. She deserves to know."_ Kankouro asked.

"_The more, the merrier!!"_ Lee and Neji said together.

"_Besides, we need a lot of girls' help anyway…"_ Lee continued.

"_And guys, expect not only my sister, her best friend and Hinata's best friend that are the only girls who'll be on this one to help. I think there still be more, to what Temari says. But she's not sure of the others would come. All she's sure of is that they are close friends to Hinata and that they always make arrangements and plans with Hinata's best friend, and that Hinata's best friend is willing to help. So the girls who are sure and are willing to go tomorrow are Temari, her best friend and Hinata's."_ Kankouro said, sounding a bit worried.

"As I said: the more the merrier" Neji said. "But I hope we won't be too many in this so it won't be that obvious." And it ended there. They all placed down their phones, making new phone calls, arranging and planning for the next day.


	5. Gathering

Chapter five is here!! Yay!! I hope you'd forgive me if there are any wrong spellings or grammars, but I'm trying my best to let there have none…

So okay…in this chapter…there would be more pairings and I hope you don't mind… and that…oh!!...just read it!! Don't forget to R&R!!

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks  
"words"-being said through the phone  
**_Words_**-IMing

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Gathering**

**Next Day**

He was rushing to the front door, hoping that no one would find him awake, in this morning. His family knows that he was not a morning person, he would more likely still be in bed by now, but he was called, saying that he was needed today. He rushed to the door, passing by the kitchen, and the living room, not noticing his nee-chan was up as well already. He was about to reach for the doorknob when his sister called out, "Whoa!! Hey, hold it, tiger! What's the rush?" He heard her say, asking with a brow up, leaning by the door. "You're up this morning. Not so like you. Going somewhere?"

"Ohayou, nee-chan!!" He replied. "I'm just going somewhere…" he said, yawning.

She waited until his yawning ended. "You're not a morning person, Kiba. You'd rather stay here at home. You're still sleepy, yourself. What's the big idea?" She knew that Kiba wasn't that type if person to be up in the morning during holidays; even on school dyas, she'd have a hard time waking him up. He yawned again; now knowing that he still really is tired and don't want to walk long distances, she pulled him into a little blackmail or bribery so she could know why he's up this morning. "I can give you a lift to the place you want to go to." And to her lucky shot, her brother easily gave in, half thinking, and half still drooping, wanting to sleep.

"I'm meeting up with the guys today at Starbucks Café around nine." He replied.

"Really? What for?" She asked, getting her car keys, walking back to the front door.

"I don't know really. They just told me to come…'urgent'…they say." He yawned again.

"Is…uh…is Itachi going to be there?" Hana asked, going to the car.

Her brother gave out rolling out and a deep 'bored' sigh to answer her. "I don't know about that though…" He said, getting in the car. "Just drop me off there, will you?!!"

"Alright…alright…" She said. She started the engine of the car and drove of to Starbucks Café, where everyone was waiting.

Arriving there, he went out of the car, leaving his sister still there to park it. He went right away in the café and spotted the table where his group of friends, his caller, and his friends, but then stopped. He saw a person he didn't expect to see. "Why's he here?!! I thought he ain't coming?!" he said, pointing at him.

"Neither did we…" Lee and Kankouro said. Kiba suspected now that Neji was the only one who knew as to why he was there. Neji opened his mouth so to answer Kiba's question, but instead of hearing his own voice, he heard someone else's.

"Kiba!! Finally!! I was waiting for your nee-ch---you! Is your sister here?" Itachi asked, standing up from his seat where he sat alone at a table only two people can accommodate.

Itachi got rolling eyes for a reply, not only from Kiba but also from his brother as well. Kiba pointed back at the waving Hana as a sign to say 'hello!' to them.

Itachi went to the door and opened it for his Hana to come in. Before the two went to their separate table so to spend time alone, Hana faced her brother, "I thought you said he wasn't coming…" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't expect him to be here, nee-chan!" Kiba countered back. He went to the long table where his friends and Neji's were sitting along with 'Girls!! Why are they here?!' He thought.

"Kiba…" Neji said not looking at him but got his attention, "I convinced Sasuke to come. Most of my guts were telling me that he wouldn't be here, but he came." Neji said. Neji then told him to take a seat.

The table was really long…imagine: there was fifteen seats!! The only seats not taken were the ones in the middle of Sasuke and Shino; and beside a girl and Chouji. Refusing on taking the seat beside a girl, he took the seat between Sasuke and Shino. They were seated as: Neji's seat was at the tip of one side of the table, which seemed as though he's the leader (after all, he arranged all these); to his left were all guys: Kankouro, then Gaara seated next beside his brother, then Lee, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru; and to his right were mostly seated by females: Temari, followed by Tenten, then Ino, Sakura, Kurenai, a seat not taken, last Chouji. Before they could start their introductions, Kurenai just said out loud, "Ha! Finally!! He's here!!"

"Who?" Everyone asked.

She rushed to the door being opened none other than her boyfriend. She hugged him, which he gladly returned. She faced back to the group of people then said, "You wouldn't mind would you? After all---" Before she could finish, she heard other people say some.

"Asuma!! How's it been?!!" Chouji and Shikamaru said. "How's West Academy, Asuma? You still joined soccer or did you shift to basketball?" Chouji asked.

Asuma answered them his reply while getting back to their seats. Asuma took the only seat left which he with pleasure took since it was beside Kurenai. Asuma once was from the East Academy; but just last year, his parents let him transfer, that's why Shikamaru and Chouji know him, they were the closest to him. "I'll tell you later about West, alright?" He said since he sensed something fishy because of all the people at one table. They started the introductions and boy!! Did they really have a hard time trying to remember their names. And so began their plans and discussions.

"Sasuke, you know a few things, don't you? Why don't you tell us?" Lee asked.

All eyes were set on Sasuke for needed answers, except for one pair of eyes. They were all waiting for his answers. 'Hey! He's kinda cute…though the blonde yesterday was kinda cuter though…' the girl in front of him said in her mind. He opened his eyes and the first thing…person he saw was the pink haired girl…he blushed. 'Why the fuck am I blushing!!' He cursed to himself. The girl looked at him confused…so he just closed his eyes to calm himself and answered the question. "I'm just doing this for Naruto. I'm just here to help you, as well as him…but I'm not saying a word for his sake, he trusted me on this one, I want to keep that promise and his trust. Tell me anything I can do to help, but I won't say a thing to you…" Sasuke answered them.

'Well, so much for trying…' Kankouro sighed. He then faced Neji, "So Neji, what now?"

Neji didn't shift his gaze, but answered his question, "I have no idea…" he was smiling barely blinking, never taking his eyes off of something…or someone…

"Neji, I have a plan!!" Kurenai said out loud, but Neji didn't pay much attention. It wasn't only Neji who wasn't paying much attention: Temari is as well; the two who were really great at formulating plans weren't in the real world. Neji was busy in his own world while Temari felt that there was this heavy gaze upon her, a gaze not from Neji but from someone else, to the far end of the other side of the table, though her gazer didn't make it obvious. But she didn't make it clear that she could feel his gaze set on her at the moment. "Neji, you here?...in this world?" Temari asked.

"Yeah…" Neji replied, rather slowly, in a half normal, half dreamy voice. "…I'm here..."

'Uggh! Men!' Temari said to herself sarcastically. She looked at him, then followed to where his gaze was: resting on the girl beside her, who was blushing bright pink, head slightly and shyly turned away from him; and from time to time, shifting her eyes(only) to him, then back to somewhere else but **him** in her own thoughts. Neji didn't know but he has been staring at her ever since she came in; and even when Sasuke or anybody else said something, never shifting his gaze.

It didn't take long for them to bring Neji, Tenten, Temari and her gazer back to the real world…then there. All they could remember and know was that the planning was a sore and pain in the head. So much talking and formulating, like fitting 100,000 puzzle pieces together, made their stomachs growl for food and nutrients. Everything was darn used up because of the planning.

Since they're already at a café, might as well order a snack. Each one ordered and paid for his/her own food; but it's already a different story with Asuma and Kurenai. And doing so, they engaged into their own conversations.

Neji couldn't take it anymore; he really wanted to sit beside her and get to know her better. He might not get another chance. "Temari-san?" Temari looked at him, ignoring the other gaze set on her just like a while ago. "You wouldn't mind, would you?...if we change seats?...or---". Before he could finish, Temari cut him off.

"I don't mind..." She replied. She knew the reason why Neji was acting like this and that Tenten didn't argue. The both stood up, and exchanged seats. She looked at Tenten, then to Neji, then back to the blushing girl. 'Well, now she got her wish. She could finally stop whining about wanting to meet him again.' She closed her eyes, waiting for the food, while others were all talking, but still felt the heavy gaze on her.

What she didn't know was when she went to Neji's seat a while ago, a boy across to the far end of the table also moved his chair, slightly smiling and smirking at the same time. Once she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw is a boy far across the table facing her direction. 'So it was from him. Men! Uggh!' She thought again, sarcastically. They sat like he was the king on one side of the table and she was the queen on the other. They raised an eyebrow to each other, both smiling and smirking. 'Pineapples!' They said to themselves, 'Hmph…' the chuckled to themselves. (A/N: Isn't it obvious already?!)

When the attendant came to their table, all girls thought that their food has arrived and the waiting was over…but was surprised that he went right away to Chouji. "Excuse me, sir…" he said, so he was given way to set the food. All girls had their eyebrows twitching in surprise and annoyance when all the food was placed in front of Chouji. What so more annoyed them was that none of the boys protested or even got mad at Chouji for having all the food. Ino, of all the girls, can't hold her mouth, so the words of all the girls in their minds slipped out of her tongue, "What are you trying to do?!! Kill yourself?! That's too much food your body could take, greedy fart!!" She said. 'I think the last words came out wrong…' She thought, but it was too late to take back her words.

"Hey!!" Chouji countered back. "I'm the one paying for **my **food! I'm the one eating **my **snacks with **my** mouth and body, Blondie!" At least that wasn't much of an insult. He paused, calming himself down, making his voice gentler, "If you wanted one, you could have at least just ask for it. You didn't have to get mad or anything…"

"Gomen…" Ino replied, hanging her head low in embarrassment. All girls' eyes widened, they looked at Ino since it wasn't much like her to say 'sorry' to other people. She'd much rather say some things like 'So?!' or 'Whatever!!' or even worse like 'And what if I didn't?!!', this was something new to them. She continued, "But you might give yourself a stomach ache or something…that's…well…to many!!"

"No worries…I'm sure I'll be alright…" Chouji replied.

Ino and the others girls were doubtful about this, until Shikamaru said, "Don't worry. This guy has got fast metabolism…runs through the family…" So all the girls loosened after knowing the facts, which of course, every male present already knew about.

"Want some?" Chouji asked, getting everyone surprised when he handed some food to Ino.

"What?!!" She replied, astonished. "No…no…I might be able to pay you for that. And don't worry…I ordered my own snack…" She said, waving her hands in front of her.

"No…it's okay…it's my treat…" Chouji replied.

"Really?!!" She reached for the plate and got it. "Thanks!!"

--------------------------

While they were all gathered up planning and eating in Starbuck's Café, two people are seen in their homes, facing their laptop or PC; signed on in their messengers.

_**lightningfox16: 'morning, sun!**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: 'morning to you too, fox! Wazzup?**_

_**lightningfox16: not much…about that girl I told you about yesterday…?**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: yeah, what about her?**_

_**lightningfox16: well…you see…I really want to meet her again yet I have no idea where she is and I don't know where to start looking for her…**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: you miss her don't you? I also miss him too…**_

_**lightningfox16: him? Who him?**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: oh! Sorry that I haven't told you but when I was a kid, I met this boy and now, I also don't know where he is. I really want to see him again…**_

_**lightningfox16: I see…**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: but there was this one day, outside school, when I was about to fetch my younger sister and go home…I saw this boy…and I felt like I'm meeting him again…**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: ahaha…who am I kidding? I bet he has forgotten about me!**_

**_lightningfox16: don't loose hope, sun! I didn't, though maybe she has forgotten about me, or even graduated already…or possibly better…or worse…_**

_**lavanderpearl5sun: yeah, you're right…so…uhm…what about the girl again?**_

**_lightningfox16: you see…there's this one day that I don't know what happened but I found myself in front of North Academy though I was suppose to be heading home…_**

_**lavanderpearl5sun: well…did you see her?**_

_**lightningfox16: I don't know…I wasn't sure if it was her…but she sure looks a lot like the girl I met…only older though…**_

**_lavanderpearl5sun: well, why didn't you ask her if she was her, fox?!! You can't get to somewhere without asking…it's just like when you're lost in the middle of nowhere without a map and not asking for directions!_**

_**lightningfox16: hey!...no need to get mad!! I was planning on doing it tomorrow, after school…maybe I'd stop by there again…**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: that's good…!!**_

_**lightningfox16: I have to get going…my breakfast's waiting…**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: alright…ja ne!!**_

_**lightningfox16: ja ne!!**_

And they both signed off their messenger to get some breakfast. Both determined that he was going to ask her the next day. When she arrived down stairs, all she saw was her sister in front of the TV watching an anime show…she didn't find Neji anywhere… "Hanabi, where's nii-san?"

Hanabi shifted her gaze from the television to her sister; she opened her mouth, about to say that their brother went to Starbuck's Café with his friends for her sakes!! But shut it again, remembering not to let her suppose to know. She replied, "He went to God-knows-where place…all he said he had to do a project or something…" She then bit her tongue after saying the small lie…she hated lying!! Especially to her brother and sister.

"With who?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know…" Hanabi replied. She does know where he was going to and who with… around with thirteen or fourteen people are going to be with him. She realized that her small lie just lead to another lie… "But I am sure he's with his friends…"

"Okay…" Hinata said, then went to get some breakfast. All she kept on thinking was to have another chat with 'fox', how common they are in their life situation and she was really thankful that Temari let her know him. But she got to thinking, 'Weird…kind of the same verve: I met a boy and never met him again and he met a girl that he never saw again. And some sort of those stuff…nah!! But it's just weird…but hey! That could have happened to a lot more people…I just hope one day I'll really get to meet _'fox'_, we do have a lot in common.' And the same thoughts were running through _fox's_ mind while he was also eating his breakfast.

'Nii-san!! You know I hate lying…just hurry will you, or I'll get to lie once again, or even blow our cover!!' Hanabi kept thinking…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter five…sorry if it's so short but if I continued…I think I won't be able to stop myself and would take already around twelve-fifteen pages here in making it in Microsoft Word. I also have got to hurry since I didn't want my brother knowing that I make like these and all…he's such a tattletales…but luckily, my sister is okay with it and she didn't tell. Whew!! Anyways…I'm working on chapter six now and I'm making sure I'm not making it too long or too short…I don't want destroying your eyes and at the same time disappointing you…so I'll try my best. R&R okay!! Ja ne!!


	6. Always Stay Connected

So here it is: the next chapter. Sorry if there are any wrong grammars or spellings. And I hope you'll like this. Just don't forget to R&R please!!

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks  
"words"-being said through the phone  
**_Words_**-IMing

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Always Stay onnected**

The next day, after classes, he really was ready to go and ask her. He didn't tell even Sasuke where he was going and what his plans were for the day, nor did he tell his cousin. All he told him was that he can't join soccer practice today. He went straight to the girl's academy.

Arriving there, he went across the street and leaned by the lamp post just right across where he saw the girl and her friends the other day, hoping they'd pass by again. But his patience wore off. He went back across the street and walked to where most high school girls/students stayed. When he reached the gate, 'The school's kinda big; separating the graders from high school.' He scanned the school, only from outside since he wasn't sure if he was permitted to go in. He didn't mind those girls looking at him, giggling to themselves who were outside the campus already. He was just determined to find the girl again and talk to her, ask for her name or something.

He turned back to the gate, but what he saw wasn't the gate but pure lavender eyes. He stood shock, and so did she. 'It's her!!' He shouted in his mind. She seemed to be dressed in something for practice. 'It's the guy from the other day, what's he doing here?' She asked herself. Neither moved, but the gap widened when he lifted back up his head and also because of his height. He took another step back.

"Gomen na sai!!" Naruto said to her while bowing. He then dashed off to his house.

The girl looked at his retreating back confusedly, head slightly bent sideward until she heard her best friend say, "Hinata! I have the money to buy water for you so wait-up!!" She saw Hinata jolt up and faced her. She went near Hinata and looked at the direction she looked at a while ago. 'Wasn't that the guy the other day?' Kurenai thought.

**Uzumaki Residence**

As soon as he arrived home, as usual, his father, Arashi, was still at work. He looked at the wall clock and it was still 5:30, there's still two more hours before his father arrives home. He went to his room and did some of his assignments. After thirty minutes or so, he went back down to the kitchen and started to cook for his and his father's dinner. They didn't have a helper at home since Arashi can't find one; and luckily, Arashi knew how to cook, so he started teaching Naruto at the age of 10, instead of keeping on ordering a food delivery from various restaurants, or starving to death.

And exactly when he finished cooking was the exact time Arashi arrived. Picking up the scent of from the kitchen, he called out, "Naruto, you home already?" He placed his stuff on the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, otou-san! Yeah…you're just on time…I just finished cooking dinner!" Naruto replied. "I didn't get to go to practice since…well…let's say: A lot just came up all of a sudden…"

"Okay…I'll leave you to your privacy…smells great! What d'yu cook?" Arashi asked.

Naruto placed the dish from the pot to bowls, took out his apron and said, "Beef Ramen! I'm starving! Let's eat!" With no comment, Arashi complied. They sat down, said their blessings for the food and ate. While eating, Arashi said his, let's put it, good news.

"Naruto, I have great news…I think. The company gave me a new business partner…so which means, I'll be home earlier from now on since we, my partner and I, can share the work." Arashi said.

"Really?!! That's great!! And now, you'll be the one who keeps cooking!! Hahaha!!" Naruto replied. He slump down his chair, in relief he said, "And now, I could finally relax, or concentrate on doing my assignments or have some fun or do what e—"

"Hey, hey!! So I'll be the one cooking now on?!" Arashi interrupted, Naruto nodded. They both laughed at the statement. "Alright, Naruto, I'll cook, but you still continue doing the laundry…while we divide equally the other chores…" Arashi said. "I'm meeting my business partner this weekend. Want to come along?"

"I'll try…" After the conversation, they continued eating, and after eating, Arashi washed the dishes, while his son went back up to his room and continued his homework.

By the time he finished with his school work, it was already around 9:15. He turned on his PC, attached his internet connection then signed on his messenger. He saw that _lavanderpearl5sun_ was also online. He was about to start a chat with her, but was beaten to it.

_**lavanderpearl5sun: so…fox…did you see her today?**_

**_lightningfox16: hard to say…didn't go well though…how 'bout you, any luck on finding that guy you told me?_**

**_lavanderpearl5sun: well, I think I saw him again today…_**

_**lightningfox16: did he say something?**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: not much…how about you? Did you talk to her? Did she say anything? How did it go anyway?!!**_

_**lightningfox16: just as I've said: it didn't go well. She didn't say anything to me and I can't muster up the words to tell her what I want to tell her…**_

**_lavanderpearl5sun: maybe it didn't go well because of what you said…what did you say anyway?_**

_**lightningfox16: before I say anything, what did the guy say to you? What did you say?**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: I said nothing, but he did…**_

_**lightningfox16: what did he say?**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: I asked you first on what you said to her…**_

_**lightningfox16: but I want to know first what he said…**_

None of the two wanted to say what the man said, they analyzed everything and it seems as though their situation was the same.

_**lightningfox16: alright…how 'bout this, we'll type it in, and after I say "go", we'll send it together…k?**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: could you even do that…?**_

_**lightningfox16: I have my ways…**(copy-paste method…Ctrl+P)_

_**lightningfox16: GO!**_

_**lavenderpealr5sun: "Gomen na sai!!"**_

_**lightningfox16: "Gomen na sai!!"**_

They can't believe it; they couldn't believe it: hey had exact same words, the same events during the end of the day. '_Sun _was her? She was _sun?_' He asked himself. And his heart skipped a beat again like it did before. 'Is it possible that she's…? She looks so much like her…only more…lady-like?' He kept thinking.

At the same time when his heart skipped a beat, hers did too, and then she asked herself, '_Fox_? _Fox_…that was_ fox_? He looks like an older version of…? Is that really him?'

He calculated, saying to no one in particular, "_Sun_ is a girl, of course, duh!! I already knew that, who has indigo hair, pale skin and has pearl-like-lavender eyes. She is just like…just like…HINATA!!!"

She was analyzing as well, "Let's see…_Fox_: tall, blonde, tan, whisker-like markings on his face, and a pair of deep blue eyes…" She paused then gasped, "NARUTO?!"

They typed in each other's name rather slowly though, not sure that he was **him** and she was **her**. They, at the same time, pressed ENTER hesitatingly.

_**lightningfox16: Hinata?**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: Naruto?**_

_**lightningfox16: is that really you?!**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: is that really you?!**_

They sent the message on the same minute in the same second.

_**lightningfox16: it is you!**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: it is you!**_

They sent the same message yet again.

_**lightningfox16: the fuck!! I can't believe it, you're really Hinata!! Here I was, not knowing, IMing you…not having a single clue!**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: me too!! How did you get my e-mail add?**_

_**lightningfox16: my cousin just gave it to me, saying I'll need it…**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: my friend also gave me your e-mail add, before you added me, also saying that I'll need it. Do you think they know?**_

**_lightningfox16: I think they know we're IMing…I'm not really sure about the rest..._**

The two fell quiet, taking all the things in and trying to understand everything now. They were really having a hard time, in believing everything. They gathered their thoughts which took them a few minutes until replying back.

_**lightningfox16: can I ask you a question, Hinata?**_

**_lavanderpearl5sun: you already are!!_**

_**lavanderpearl5sun: I'm just kidding. Yeah, what is it?**_

_**lightingfox16: I've been wanting to see you again…and this time…you know…not letting each other just slip away…I've been waiting for a faithful day for us to meet…**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: I'd love to…when would you like to do it?**_

_**lightingfox16: how 'bout tomorrow…it's a Friday…I'll just go to your school…I've been there and I really don't want to hassle you much in coming to my school, you might get lost…or something…**_

**_lavanderpearl5sun: hold on a sec…you're from East Academy, right? The RED TIGERS?!!_**

Well, it's just now that she reacted on this. When they first IMed, she really didn't care much about his infos…but now…wow…it's such a LATE REACTION.

_**lightningfox16: and you just react now?! But yeah…why is there any problem with that? **_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: no, not at all!!**_

_**lightningfox16: then, why ask...wait...don't tell me that you're against our school…or…you already have a boyfriend there…or worse! You have a brother there?! What's your surname again?**_

**_lavanderpearl5sun: I thought you might forget that bit…Hyuga_**

At the sight of her surname, he fully remembered everything. "Oh Shit!" He remembered that she really did have a nii-san. "Neji, Hyuga Neji!" The team-captain of the club/ varsity just had to be her brother. It really took long for him to take in the information, and Hinata got worried of him not replying back.

_**lavanderpearl5sun: Naruto…you still there? I do have a nii-san studying there…**_

**_lightningfox16: by any means, is Hyuga Neji related to you?_**

Naruto had hoped that he got it wrong. He didn't want Neji to be any of her relatives, especially not her nii-san. Nii-san's were scary, so he had heard, and very over-protective. He didn't want Neji to be mad at him.

_**lavanderpearl5sun: yes! How did you know him?**_

_**lightningfox16: he's the team-captain of the varsity/club I joined in. we always talk since I'm the assistant…so…uh…how is he related to you…?**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: He's my nii-san: the kindest and the only older brother I have… just don't make it obvious, I think it would be better if I would be the one to tell him**_

Naruto didn't reply back…probably speechless for the matter…

_**lavanderpearl5sun: can we just meet up in front of the flower shop three blocks, east, away from our school. You passed by there when coming to North Academy, right?**_

_**lightningfox16: yeah, I did…meet you there tomorrow, right after classes…**_

_**lavanderpearl5sun: alright…see you tomorrow then…**_

And they both signed off their messengers, looking forward for tomorrow. 'I guess I won't be in volleyball practice tomorrow then.' Hinata thought…then had gone to sleep.

**Next Day**

School was always usual, such a bore, giving off more loads of homework…or maybe not always such a bore when enjoying one's subject. In four different schools, the ball rang together to signal that classes were over; the weekend is just at our doorstep.

"How come weekends just have to be shorter than weekdays?!" "Finally, relaxation!!" "Weekends, I love you!" You could hear students say, shout, or whatsoever, getting out of the school.

One of those hurrying out was Hinata. She didn't want her friends seeing her not join practice for today since she hasn't come up for an excuse yet. But unfortunately, the five girls she didn't ever hope in seeing her spotted her. "Uh…Hinata…where are you going? We have practice today, remember?"

"Oh, gomen…I can't join practice today…Ja ne!!" She said right away. She didn't want anymore questions, or it might lead up telling them that she'd meet Naruto.

"Sakura…" Temari caught her attention. "Go after her; see what she's up to."

"You mean you want me to STALK HER?!" Sakura countered back, half annoyed, half wanting to go. She did want to see what Hinata was doing and so in some way, this really might help, but she really didn't want to miss practice today though.

"We're not _stalking_, Sakura. We're just helping her in a way, trying to get more info."

"Fine..." Sakura then went out of the school, keeping an eye on Hinata.

**East Academy**

It wasn't only Hinata that was skipping varsity, Naruto was as well. He wuickly got his things and went out of the school, hoping against all hope that his friends wouldn't see him. When he was out of the campus, he ran straight towards North Academy. 'Whew! Good that they didn't see me.' He thought.

Well, actually, that's just what he thought. Every guy in the varsity, those who were "trying" to help him saw him rush out. "I'll go after him." Sasuke volunteered. The others nodded in agreement, forgetting the fact that he already knew the details. But to Sasuke, he wanted to make sure if Naruto wasn't wacko and told him the truth, and if it's true, how did the girl look like, exactly? And maybe tell him what the other guys are up to?

Sasuke had to run after him, he was far off ahead. "Men! He's fast! No wonder he's to be team-captain next school year!" Sasuke didn't actually know where there were heading, until after some blocks, Naruto started slowing down, so he did as well. 'Naruto, where are we?' He thought. He went across the street, still keeping an eye on Naruto, his head faced down so he wouldn't be found out. Naruto just stop but Sasuke didn't, he continued so to not make it obvious he's following, until he was forced to stop. "Ow!!" He heard someone's voice. He looked up and saw the girl he least expected and started to blush. "Saskura-san…!!"

Sakura looked up to see the Uchiha boy she had started a liking on, "Sasuke-kun…?!!"

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Something's up with Hinata…" She answered. She looked across the street and was surprised at the moment, then calmed herself. "Is that a friend of yours? He has something up as well, doesn't he?" Sasuke nodded. "You know, I think I saw that guy three days ago. And when he crossed Hinata's path; they, I mean Naruto and Hinata, kind of like, to what people say, '_had a moment'_?"

"You sure about that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

Across the two, there really stood Naruto and Hinata not far apart, around 3 meters away from each other. They just stood there for a while, softened eyes; a small smile on their faces that seemed like would never fade. Neither of the two moved, until one can't take anymore and ran towards the other, so the other followed as well.

When they were finally near, Naruto pulled her into a hug. "Hinata, I can't believe that it's actually you. I've been looking for you everywhere!" Naruto said.

Hinata pulled back her had, looked up at him straight in the eye. "And it's just so funny that we saw each other the other days but let it slip pass us, this is such a late reaction, you know…but I really missed you, too, Naruto." She said to him and they hugged each other again, just enjoying each other's presence. Well, what they didn't know was they weren't alone, but followed by their friends.


	7. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I get to suffer living the fact that I don't own Naruto or the any characters of the said show…**

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks  
"words"-being said through the phone  
**_Words_**-IMing

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Revelation**

"Well, do you think we should go talk to them?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura faced him, twitching an eyebrow in annoyance. "What?" Sasuke asked, unsure why Sakura gave him such a face. "Are you stupid?!!" Sakura said, almost shouting.

"Sakura, lower the volume or they'll find out we're here." Sasuke said.

"This is one of the most IM---!!" Sasuke didn't take other chances. He covered her mouth right away with his hand since she really has begun shouting. Luckily, for once, Naruto and Hinata are too caught up with each other. He let themselves turn around, away from the two and whispered to her ear. "Do you want to help Hinata or not?! You were asked to follow her while I volunteered, am I right? I went after Naruto to cover for him, I'm sure he'll think it's still too early to let the others know that they truly met. And if you blow out now, they might know we're here and what we and the others are trying to do…or worse, they won't trust us any longer!!"

They then heard Hinata's voice say, "Naruto, when I was coming here, I felt like I was being followed. I'm not sure who it is, but I'm sure I'm still not ready yet to tell my friends…"

"Me too…" He replied. "But I think they'd understand. I told one of my friends, the closest one I have, and he helped me." He pulled away from her and started to look around the neighborhood: in the flower shop, at the back, across the street, then back to Hinata…wait…he brought his gaze back across the street. He saw two people who looks like just about his age, a girl with pink hair, all too familiar but he seemed he can't remember, and a boy, whose arm seemed like over the girl's shoulder, he had raven-black hair. "Sasuke?!!" he asked, shouting to across the street.

Hinata then brought her gaze to where Naruto's was, and seeing the pink short hair only reminded her of one person. "Sakura-chan?" She also said.

The two flinched at hearing their names. 'Oh, damnit!!' They both thought. Sasuke brought his hand right back to his side and the both turned around, sweating like hell! What would they say to the two? Say an excuse that they were on a date? Or really tell them what they're really trying to do? They waved back at them, putting on a forced smile. "Hinata, Naruto, what a surprise! You're also here!" Sakura said, crossing the street with Sasuke following.

"Uh…have we met?" Naruto asked, unsure if they had gotten acquainted or not. He then faced Sasuke, raising an eyebrow. "Now wonder I felt like I was followed…"

"So this is Hinata, your girlfriend…" Sasuke said, having the instinct to have to change the subject. Hearing this, Sakura's eyes widened at what Sasuke had said.

Hinata just snorted a bit, knowing that he got the wrong point of view. "She's not my girlfriend, Sasuke…I told you already…" Naruto countered back.

Hinata, remembering what Naruto said to her a while ago, asked Naruto, "So he the one you told?"

Naruto nodded, then heard Sasuke say, "So you've heard about me…" smirking.

Naruto got annoyed; he'll pay for this was his thought. Until he heard her say, "Only just the part that Naruto told you about his problems and you were always there to help. Naruto's such a fortunate person to have you as a friend."

Sasuke's smirk turned into a soft smile. 'But more fortunate to have you…'

"So you're with your girlfriend now, neh, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"You're his girlfriend, Sakura?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Hinata asked, teasingly.

Both Sasuke and Sakura blushed. "What?!! Uh---eh---NO!!" They both shouted.

"Hey, we were just kidding around…" Naruto said, smirking.

"And somehow, you fell for it…" Hinata added, grinning widely.

The two looked away, still blushing. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets, all sweating because of the nervousness. Until they heard Hinata say, "Sakura, please don't tell the others yet. You're the only one to know. I know I can trust you, just as how Sasuke-san was trusted by Naruto."

Both Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura started, "I think they already kn---" Sasuke knew this wasn't going the right way, so he right away pinched her hard by her side. "OUCH!!!" Sakura had shouted, putting a hand to her side to soothe the pain. "Sasuke!! What was that for?!!" She growled.

"What?!! Did I even do something?!!" Sasuke countered back. He walked around her to her other side whispering, "Don't tell that to them, Sakura! Now is not the time."

But these weren't left unnoticed, both Naruto and Hinata had keen ears. They were both speechless for the matter. 'They already know, they all knew? When? Where? How?!' Hinata kept thinking. "Sakura-chan?" She started, her head hung low. "How did you know? Who told you? When and where did you find out?"

Sakura took in a deep breath. She, herself, didn't exactly know what to say to her friend. She opened her mouth to say something, tell her everything they, her and his friends have been doing, only to hear someone else's voice. "Sasuke…" She heard Naruto say. "I trusted you, Sasuke. You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone…"

"Naruto…I didn't tell anyone…I didn't even know how they knew…" Sasuke said.

Naruto was supposed to say something again but Sakura defended him, knowing that Naruto would start off again. "He's telling the truth. You're very lucky that he's the one to come here after you, rather than the others. He knew you weren't ready yet to tell them so he volunteered right away to go after you." She then faced Hinata. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me…"

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan…"

"Neh, Sasuke? How did you and Sakura meet?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you see…" Sakura answered instead of Sasuke. "we got worried about Hinata, but still she wouldn't tell us a thing…well, I don't exactly know the details, but I just tagged along knowing that if we could do this, he could see Hinata keep smiling…we didn't want her sad…" Sakura said.

"Tagged along?" Naruto and Hinata were both confused. "Tagged along in what?"

"You see, Hinata, your nii-san, Neji, was worried sick about you." Sasuke said. "So he kinda started somethings up: 1st, suspecting that you two met before until he asked other people for help. Lee asked me what was going on with you, Naruto, and my tongue started to twist since I didn't know what to say to cover for you. The other day, Wednesday, I was called and convinced by Neji to meet him in Starbuck's Café and most likely, everyone was there…to, so call,…_help_."

"We went there as well. Temari called us. It was just the two of you who weren't there. Even Kurenai's boyfriend went, though he just went for the sake of Kurenai. Neji asked Sasuke about Naruto but he didn't say anything. He just said that he came since he knew this would help you. We never were really sure if the two of you met, they…we were only guessing. Only Sasuke knew."

"And guess what…" Sasuke continued sarcastically, "Their guess was right!"

"So you mean that you were also the ones who set us up to IM each other?" Naruto asked. "Thanks by the way…" He grinned.

"IM?" Sakura and Sasuke were lost. "So the two of you really planned to meet here via IM?" "Maybe Neji had something to do with that." Sasuke said. "It seemed as though the rest of the gang already knew what to do. I just came in the last minute." The three then looked at Sakura.

"I think I did, too. Temari just called me to meet her in the café without telling me why. When I got there, a lot of people were with her at the same table, some of whom I didn't know. I didn't know what I was doing there until they filled me in with the details." Sakura said,

Hinata looked down, shame and guilt were coming to her. "If only I just told him, you wouldn't be driven into this. He kept telling me he was worried about me, but I just kept telling him nothing was to worry about…"

"Hinata-chan…" Sakura said. "Don't blame yourself. I mean, look, Naruto only told Saskue, and well, it also didn't help much for the both of them."

"HEY!!" They two boys shouted back, kind of telling her it wasn't true.

"Hey, chill!! I was just messing with you." Sakura said. She then faced Hinata again. "And besides, everything's not your fault. Neji also wanted to do it. Either way, he would still help…and we would still be driven into like these. Don't take all the blame."

Hinata raised back her head up. "Thanks, Sakura. You always know what to say." Sakura just smiled back at her.

"Well then, let's get a move on. Sakura and I will just make an excuse for the two of you. And I think it would be better that I wouldn't go back to the campus." Sasuke said.

"Thanks, Sasuke…" Naruto said. Sasuke just gave him a smile.

"Neh, Hinata? Is Hanabi done?" Sakura asked.

"Oh!!" Hinata just exclaimed. "I guess I'll go with walk with her to home today."

They all said goodbyes, heading to their homes, but Sakura going back to the school, in a hurry for the practice, with a very great excuse with her.

**Uzumaki Residence**

When he had arrived home, he was sure he was safe from the all the question on Monday, or maybe on the weekend. 'Sasuke is really a great friend', He thought. 'Till then, he picked up a scent of food. He called out, "Otou-san? You home already?"

"Naruto!! You're early!! Common!! Help me fix our dinner!!" Arashi had said.

"Okay, just a minute!!" He replied. He rushed to his room so put his things then went back down to help his father. After fixing dinner, they said their prayers and began eating. Arashi then just started a conversation. "So, Naruto, made up your mind about tomorrow already?"

Naruto looked up from his plate of food and glanced at his father. He started thinking what his assignments were to be done. Thinking it wasn't that much a lot, he said. "I think I can go. What time?"

"Just make sure you're finished eating before 7:00 a.m. We're leaving at that time." Arashi said. Naruto didn't complain that it was too early for a weekend, but those were jobs, always have to be early. And he did want to spend some time with Arashi tomorrow

After the two finished eating dinner, Arashi, as usual, was the one to wash the dishes, while Naruto went back up to do his homework. He did most of his homeworks tonight so less would be done the next days. He was sure that tomorrow, there isn't much time to do things since he will be with Arashi, so all was left was Sunday. After doing his assignments, he decided not to sign on his messenger tonight. He didn't want yet to answer the questions from his friends to confirm if what Sasuke had told them for an excuse was true and he didn't even know what Sasuke had told them yet. Maybe he'll just call Sasuke tomorrow and ask him, expand his excuse to others so everything would just be settled as it is.

**Next Day**

So today, even before the time he usually wakes up in the mornings of weekends, he wasn't at home anymore; he was in his father's office. "Neh, otou-san? When will your partner arrive? He's kind of, taking long…"

"I don't know, Naruto. Just wait, he's also bringing his children along with him." Just a few minutes after he had said that, his father's phone buzzed and just said. "Oh, he's finally here!!" And saw the silhouette through his office window. He went out of his office, leaving Naruto, telling him, "Please watch over my things. We'll be here in just a second." He complied.

What he could see through the office window were not two but five people standing. He saw his father's silhouette shaking hands with a man, he had long hair, he was sure of that, with three more other people standing at his back. Sure enough, he thought that they were his children and figured two of those were females and the other was a male, who had seemingly long hair like his own father. He could tell that his father was telling the three, those who were behind his father's business partner's back to go in his office and let themselves feel at home. He stood up, so he could greet them. Entering the room first was the male, and he was sure he was the eldest. What he didn't expect was he knew the person already. "Naruto?" The person asked. "So our fathers are business partners now, eh?" He said. He didn't leave the doorway but took a step closer to him, "Don't ever start hitting on them!!" then stepped out of the way so his sisters could also get in. 'Nii-sans really are scary!' Naruto thought, then heard the man say "Naruto, these are my sisters. This is H---?" He was starting the introductions.

"HINATA?!!" Naruto just unconsciously cut him off when seeing Hinata.

At hearing her name, she faced the direction where the voice came from. "N-NARUTO?"

"HANABI!!" Hanabi said her own name while raising her hand in glee, so to '_continue'_ the chain of names being said.

Neji, for the first time, didn't mind Hanabi doing that, but concentrated on his younger sister and the assistant team-captain. 'So they really did meet?' He asked himself uncertainly. But seeing the fact that after saying each other's names and smiling at each other like they had been long time friends, "So you two really did meet each other…" Neji finally had his conclusion.

The two then faced Neji, anxious of what had just happened. "Nii-san…uh…" Hinata didn't exactly know what to say. There was already no need of introductions since the two have already met, so she was left with nothing to say to her brother…

Neji, for some reason, didn't really know exactly what he felt at the moment: whether to be happy about this, or to be annoyed and start being over-protective of his sisters again. He then heard Hanabi say, "Nee-chan? Who's this?"

Hinata turned to face Hanabi, not sure if to tell her, not only her sister but also her brother, everything. Naruto butted in. "Uzumaki Naruto!! Assistant team-captain of the Soccer Team and a better chef and tailor than his own father!!" He started joking around, typical of him. He said, while putting out his hand as a gesture for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you!!"

"Naruto, neh?" She asked, he nodded. She tooked the hand and shook it. "Hanabi. The pleasure's all mine!!" Not long after, she turned to face her sister. "Nee-chan? How did you know him? When did you meet? Is he the guy you've always thought of?" She started teasing. "Is he the same person we tried to hoo----!!" _Spank!_ "Nii-san!!" She looked up to her brother, whose eyebrow was twitching. "What was that for?!!"

'Okay, I'll settle with it!! I really _am ticked_ off!!' He thought. He looked down to face Hanabi and gave her a 'watch-your-mouth-twerp' look.

Hanabi instantly knew what that meant. She almost spoiled everything for her nii-san. She didn't want it to go such a waste. "Gomen…" she said, forcing a smile with it.

'Now, I better get prepared…' Neji started to think. 'Asking some questions would be what I would be facing next. Damn, Hanabi!! You have to be such a loud mouth at times…' He sighed an annoyed and sorrowful sigh, while Hanabi kept thinking, 'I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'M SO SORRY!!'

But they both didn't have to face questions like _'What are you talking about?' _or_ 'What's going on?'_ or even _'The same person you tried to what?'_ but just met a few giggles, not just from one but the two of them. 'Huh? What's going on?' The two thought. "Uhh… what's so funny?" He had asked. 'This is getting so weird!'

"Nii-san/Neji, Hanabi/Hanabi-san, we know already…" Hinata and Naruto said together.

"Know what?" Neji and Hanabi asked, a little confused for the issue.

"I just want you to know, Neji-san…" Naruto started, "Thanks. You really helped me…a lot!!" He gave him a foxy grin.

"Help you in what?!" He asked, but, sure, had a clue that Naruto was talking about what he's been trying to do for his **sister**, not Naruto, but **his** **sister.** The two, Hinata and Naruto, then proceeded to sit on the small lounge in Arashi's office and sat there, taking their own single-couch, looking at them with smiles. 'Ooookkkeeeeeyyyy…' Neji thought. He looked at his youngest sister as she also looked back at him. She just shrugged and raised her shoulders to sign an '_I don't know what's going on'_ gesture before joining Naruto and Hinata. 'Now I'm the one left with so many questions to be asked…' He thought.

He was out of his trail of thoughts when Hinata called out. "Nii-san? Won't you like to join us? Are you not tired from standing?" He closed door behind him and proceeded to sit beside Hanabi on a couch for two, the only vacant one left.

They were just silent at the moment until Neji asked. "Naruto? What do you mean I really helped you? I don't get your point…" Neji had started to ask him one of his few questions but all he got was his wide foxy grins. 'Do they really know what we were trying to do?!! If so, how?! Would they get mad at me…but it seems like they're not, they just…keep smiling…' he thought. But now, to him, whatever happened had happened, whatever will happen will just happen and he can't change that fact. He would just live with it, no matter what happens; he knows that he did something fairly nice to two people at once. He slumped his shoulders and rested his back by the couch in total relief and satisfaction. Hinata's smiling again, just like how she always did when they were young and Naruto is in is cocky-weirdness just as how he would remember at times when not concerning that certain **someone**. 'And that **someone** is my sister. I have a lot of questions…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, chapter seven had just been typed and read. Crappy ending. So lame, but I hope it still reached your satisfaction. I'm so sorry about this but I really don't know what else to put. I keep having writer's block. DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK!! WHOEVER CREATED SUCH A THING IS SO NOT NICE!!

Anyways, I'm trying my best to make the next chapter a little better and I hope it would reach your liking. And I've been busy of lately since summer vacation just started here in my country (weird, vacation-busy, doesn't connect) and I have to pack my things for my vacation and I also have to do some chores I hadn't gotten time to do during classes, so I have to make up to it. And I have this whole summer-school thing about Chinese. Don't get me wrong, I didn't flunk, but my parents wants to advance my studies about that subject so…yeah…I'll be studying more of Chinese stuff this summer. 'Till then, I'll be working on the next chapie…don't forget to R&R, k? Thanks!!


	8. Reminiscing

I am VERY VERY VERY UBERLY SORRY for the very long wait. Aaaaah!!! As I came back from the vacation, I haven't had been inspired to write. And I just had one week to sleep off all my jetlags before school had to start again. So I am very very sorry.

Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke, I think I'm getting your advice about adding Konohamaru. So, I'd like to thank you for giving the idea. :)

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks  
"_words_"-being said through the phone  
_**Words**_-IMing

Anyways…let's continue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Reminiscing**

**East Academy**

Someone with such fine silky straight long hair was hurrying down the hallways and corridors of the school building. 'Ooooh! I am so damn late!! I am really in for it!! I shouldn't be late!! Not now!! Not ever!!' He had shouted in his mind.

As soon as he got to his destination, he really was in for it.

"Neji!!" Someone shouted out his name, an all too familiar voice. The person being called then looked to the direction from where the voice came from. "Neji! You are late!! You are…" the person talking then looked at his watched, "30 minutes late!! Team captains, as I always said, should always be the first to arrive!!"

"Gomen, gomen, gomen!!" Neji said, bowing down. "Gomen, Gai-sensei!! Our last teacher, who in which was Kakashi-sensei, gave me an extra task for the class to heighten the skills about the subject."

"What subject does he teach again?" Gai asked.

While answering his question, he slowly raised his body upright again, "He teaches science for the whole high school level, which in tern includes: Biology, Chemistry and Physics."

"Oh…" Gai said, then whispered to himself, "4th year is to Physics, which is complicated, very complicated. Someday, I'll beat you Kakashi, even your basketball team!!" He then faced Neji again, "Hurry! And since you're late, you'll have to do some penalty." He started, "Round the field 5 minutes more than the usual, 25 more suicides, and juggle the ball 10 more times up and down. And one last thing, do 25 push-ups. I'll fill in for you in the mean time for practice. That would be all." Gai said, as he finished. As soon as everything was said, Neji got to it right away.

As Neji was starting rounding the field, he couldn't stop thinking of what had happened the past weekend. He looked from his jogging feet, to the grass, then the field, and then the blonde boy who's been grinning all the while.

**Flashbacks**

_He was the last to sit down on any of the couches. The only remaining seat left was beside his youngest sister. With no option to take, he took the seat. 'Questions, questions…' he kept repeating in his mind. Then sighed to himself. The other three who were in the same room as he is were all smiling. He couldn't bear it, he bluntly said, "First of all, how did you two meet??"_

"_Oh!!" The two said. "It was in a party, Neji-senpai." Naruto answered for both of them. "Remember the farewell party that was held for your aunt? We met there. We stayed at her backyard, by her playground and talked."_

"_And how is my aunt related to your father??" Neji asked._

"_She was my father's business partner. But since she had to leave, it had to be only my dad to do the work and no-one else. He had been at it for years. It is only now that he was answered to be given another business partner." Naruto replied._

"_And his new business partner is our father?"_

"_I see no other alternative on why he's here." _

_Neji sighed, both of joy and disturbance. "How did you two know each other right away?? I mean like, I know all of Hinata's schedule and where's she's going and who with? But I never saw or heard you in hers. Don't tell me this isn't your first time meeting, even after the party."_

"_Hehehe…" Hinata just started, sweat dropping. "Nii-san, uhm, I didn't go to volleyball practice yesterday, and that's when I met him again."_

"_Can you please repeat that…" Neji said, a bit of surprised._

"_You see, we both know that you set us up into IMing each other. While IMing, we kind of found out who the other really was. So we had decided we'd meet yesterday, right after classes." Hinata explained._

"_No wonder you were such in hurry yesterday and you didn't like to join practice." Neji said, smirking at Naruto._

"_Yeah! That's the whole reason to it." Naruto admitted._

"_So you've known each other for around 11 or 12 years now??" He asked. Both nodded. "Without me knowing?!!" Then both went wide-eyed._

"_What he means to say is, why didn't you share when you're all close anyways?" Hanabi interrupted._

"_Gomen. We were just scared." They both said._

"_Scared of what?" He asked._

"_That…uhm…well…" Hinata had a hard time to reply. Naruto didn't know how to put his in words._

_Hanabi then just spoke up for the two. "Isn't it obvious, nii-san. You are, after all, so overprotective. And if she does tell you, do you think you'd allow her? And if he does tell you, do you think you'd be able to control yourself in not getting mad at him? It's simple, really."_

_Neji then just kept quiet. He chuckled a bit, knowing everything was true. "But don't you think I'd get even madder knowing that they didn't tell me? That I have to find out by myself?" Neji said._

"_Well, it's complicated." The two said._

_He sighed to himself again. "And all those years, Naruto, she's the one in your mind?"_

"_Hey! Am I in the court here?!! Was I paid to be asked questions?" Naruto asked to just kid around._

"_Just answer it Naruto…" Both Hanabi and Neji commanded. Naruto nodded. Hinata and Hanabi were the first ones to smile. Neji just still had a serious look on his face, like piercing a whole through Naruto's body. But not long later, he smiled as well. "Well…" he started, "no use on hiding it to the others right?" The two just went wide-eyed. Neji looked at them, with his head slightly tilted. But then, the two just gave him warm smiles, letting Neji know it's okey since they knew he always had things under control. The room now had a calm and homey atmosphere._

_And out of nowhere, they just heard Hanabi say, "Hey! You really are kind of cute!!"_

**End of Flashback**

And as he just ended recalling the events in his mind, he had also just finished his extra drills. As soon as he reported back to their coach, he got to the actual training for the day, along with the other members.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as practice was over and Gai had left, slowly the other members went home. But some certain guys left something to their senpais to give to some certain someone.

Shino, as usual, is the first to go home; his need to get home early is because of the strict rules of his parents, and the overexcitement in the two could not seem to stop, for their son, the heir to their big successful company, is already betrothed, as soon as he enters college, when he is coming of age; and the girl is someone they knew he would never refuse and they knew is a very trustworthy and dependable young lady; so they would keep planning most of the days, which sometimes annoys him. But what can he do, parents are always parents, and he himself also could not seem to wait. And as usual, as soon as he would get home, he would get to see her again, he had grown attached to the young lady. But that is a secret of only Shino knows, that everyone still needs to find out. And as always, he went home along with Lee, since they are neighbors after all.

Chouji and Shikamaru were about to go, but before they did, they each talked to different people. "Hey, uhm…Kankouro. A favor, can you please give this to your sister for me? Yah…thanks man." And got ready to leave, waiting for Chouji who was talking to Neji. "Would it be okey if you ask your sister to give this to Ino. It would mean so much." He said, then left with Shikamaru.

Both the seniors had disturbed looks on their faces, but then set it aside. Neji placed down the two presents and reached inside his bag. "Hey, Kankouro. I have a favor for your sister." He said, then handed him a box, wrapped neatly. "Can you ask her to give this to her best friend. Thanks!"

"Sure!" Kankouro replied. "Gaara!!" He then called out to his brother, "common, let's go home." And the brothers left.

Neji then approached Naruto, but before he could say anything to him, Naruto just shoved a present into his arms and said, "Please give that to your sister. I'd make it up to you someday!" He said, then just ran off. "I'm really sorry, but I've got to rush!"

Neji just looked at him then at the present. He then heard Sasuke say, "Neji-san, here." Handing him a present too, "Tell your sister to give it to her pink haired friend." And off he went.

"Exchanging gifts now, are we?" Kiba just said.

"Heh…" Neji replied, "It's for the girls though, as a sign of thanks. We decided that yesterday, while IMing…and who will get whose present."

"Oh, I see…and what do I here about Naruto and your sister just a while ago."

Neji chuckled before answering, "Well, I found out everything last weekend. I asked them a few questions, and so, now, I'm okey with it. No more secrets between my sister and I, and Naruto."

"Hey Kiba!! Common!! My brother and your sister are picking us up!!" Sasuke called out.

"Okey!!" He answered. "Want a lift, Neji?"

"Naah…" He replied. "I'm still picking up my sisters before we go home. I don't want to hassle you guys." He said, while picking up his things and the three gifts, getting ready to go.

"Okey, suit yourself."

**North Academy**

The girls had just finished their training for a while now, all had left for home but all those present in Starbuck's Café, and Hinata, along with her sister who was still there, waiting for her. And as usual, they had their "girl-talks". And in the middle of the girly-talk they are having, Hinata just bluntly told them about how it went last weekend, backed-up by her younger sister.

Not knowing how much time had passed, it had gotten late, so some of them left, leaving only some four behind. Their gym door opened, revealing a tall teen. "Hinata, Hanabi, ready to go?" He said.

"Hey Neji/nii-san!" The girls said. He smiled back at them. Hinata and Hanabi got their stuff and went to the door to their brother. "Ready!" The two said.

"Sakura, since you're here, I might as well give this to you." Neji said, and handed Sasuke's present to her. "Anyways, we'll be off ahead. Ja ne, Sakura, Temari!!" And they left.

"What's inside?" Temari asked her.

"I don't know. Why aren't you still heading home?" She asked her.

"I'm the team-captain, remember?" She replied. "Well…open it!!"

Sakura then opened the box. "Aaaaww!! Cute!!" was what Sakura heard from Temari. It was a pink small teddy bear with green eyes. 'Some choice he had to let the bear match me…' Sakura thought. The bear also had a towel around its neck, with Sakura's name embroidered on one corner, and it held a note which said, _"I hope you like this. I'm sorry for what happened last Friday…and I hope we can meet again."_ She smiled after reading it. Temari asked her what the note said, but she didn't let her see, telling her it was a note just for her; and Temari, respecting her privacy left it be. It wasn't long that the two were already heading home.

**Uzumaki Residence**

'Home at last!' He had thought when he was just now only a few blocks away from his house. 'Oooh!! I can't wait to see him again.'

**Flashback**

_It was a late Sunday morning, and the two men just came from their usual praising in temples and churches every Sunday. And as usual, Naruto had already finished all his homework._

_He went up to his room turned on his PC and was just about to sign on his messenger when the phone rang. Unfortunately, his father was cooking their lunch, so his father called from downstairs asking him to answer it._

_He grunted, since he really wanted to talk to someone, but then no one else was around to pick up the phone, so he answered it. "Hello?"_

"_Naruto nii-san!!"__ A familiar voice said._

"_May I ask who this is?" Naruto asked, who couldn't pin point a name for the voice._

"_It's me!! You're favorite cousin!!"_

"_Kiba? Stop with the squeaky voice!"_

"_No!! I'm not Kiba, nii-san!! I'm not even related to him!! By blood, anyways, I'm just related to him by law because of auntie and your father. But I do miss him too."__ He said through the phone to Naruto._

"_Oh!! I remember!! How have you been?!! Why did you call?!!" Naruto asked, now remembering who he's talking to._

"_I'm going to see you tomorrow!! I'm going there!!"__ He exclaimed._

"_Really?!!! That sounds great!! Why, may I ask??"_

"_I'll tell you tomorrow. For now, I'll keep it as a surprise!! Haha!!"__ He said._

"_Oh…common, tell me!!" Naruto wanted to know._

"_It'll be a surprise!! Anyways!! I have to go and pack!! I'll see you tomorrow!! I can't wait!!"__ He said then hanged up._

_As soon as he hanged up, Naruto placed down with his father asking, "Who was that, Naruto?" Naruto ran to the kitchen and right away told his father what his favorite cousin told him through the phone._

**End of Flashback**

'And finally, I'll be able to see him again!! And play with him the sport we both love!!" Naruto exclaimed in his mind.

He opened his front door and shouted "I'm home!!! Sorry I'm late!!"

Out from the kitchen, his father greeted him with an apron, mitten and a "Welcome home son. He's here. He's been expecting you for quite a while now."

"I know, I know!! That's why I headed straight for home right after practice, dad!!"

"NIIIIII-SSSAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!" He heard some one call out from up stairs. He knew right away who it was and he surely had a big smile on his face. He placed down his stuff and saw who he had been expecting since yesterday. As they neared each other, they greeted each other with appears here and there, pats, and a pose (handshake). "How's it been, nii-san?!!! I missed you a lot!!"

"I missed you too, Konohamaru!!" Naruto replied. They sat on the couch to continue their conversation. "What will you be doing here??"

"Mom said that we'd be moving here." He replied. "And she said that by tomorrow, I'd already start studying in your school!!"

Naruto was in deed surprised…beyond all means, he was overjoyed. "Really?!!! That's sounds terrific!! Over the top!!" He exclaimed. "Yeah!!" They both shouted and high-fived.

"So mom said, I'll be staying here with you guys for the mean time while our stuff are being transferred." Konohamaru explained.

"That's even more greater!! I mean greater!!" Naruto said, overexcited. "I can't wait!! I can't wait for tomorrow!!"

"Me too!!" Konohamaru agreed.

"I'll definitely introduce you to my friends, and to my girl friend and—" He was cut off

"Wait, you already have a girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked.

"Not girlfriend. But girl SPACE friend. But I do wish her to be my girlfriend." Naruto told his cousin.

"Oh! Why didn't you ask her??"

"It's not the right time yet…"

"But…nevermind…suit yourself." Konohamaru said.

"And…" Naruto continued, "I'll definitely let Kiba know right away that you're here!!" Naruto said, way over top of excitement.

"I can't wait!! I can't wait!!" Konohamaru kept repeating over and over again. Both the boys were so overjoyed in seeing each other again.

Their hollering of excitement and delight stopped when Arashi called, "Common boys!! Dinner's served…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, chapter eight is through. Again, I am so sorry for the very very late update. There was just too many writer's blocks and I couldn't find the inspiration to write. So I am so sorry. And I also think that this chapter's kinda crappy, because I think I kinda lost my touch. I am so SORRY once again. I'll try to update sooner, next time for the next chapter.

And mind you, being a 2nd high school in my school is full of head ache and sleepless nights.

So here…it's been more than six months since I last updated, and I finally found the inspiration and write. SO SORRY!! And please R&R!! Thanks!!


	9. Putting in the Picture

Just as promise, I have updated. :D I'm really happy that I could finally get the time to write. Christmas is here anyways, so I can find the time. Yehey!!

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks  
"words"-being said through the phone  
_**Words**_-IMing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Putting in the picture**

**Next Day…East Academy**

"Here it is, Konohamaru, East Academy for Boys: **The Red Tigers**." He had said to his younger cousin.

"Wow!! The school's big!! It makes my school back home look like it was only for early education!" Konohamaru said in such awe.

Naruto then motioned for him to go in the gates of the school and explore what inside was. "When did you enroll for this school? I can't seem to remember seeing you come by." Naruto asked, while leading him to the elementary building.

"My mom was the only one who came here and gave them my files. But they were the ones who sent some people there to my home to have the conference." Konohamaru explained.

"Oh, I see." "What section did they say they would put you into? What would be your first class for today???" asked Naruto.

Konohamaru looked up, as if recalling for the name of his section and thinking hard about his schedule. "Oh yeah!!" He finally remembered, "It was Section Archer. Our first class would be Social."

"Oh, I see." Was Naruto's reply. As soon as they arrived at the foot of the elementary building, "Well, this is it, the elementary building, Konohamaru." He then point far to the front. "Since the elementary building is divided into two: higher and lower grade levels, and since you're in the highest grade level, you're classroom is on that part of the building." Naruto stated, pointing to the right side of the big, long and tall building. "You're classroom's right on the 4th floor," he said, pointing up, "which is right across the p. e. gym." He said. He then pointed to the middle of the building, "While the middle, as you can see, ground floor is the cafeteria. Second floor is the faculty room, third floor's the viewing room for movies and such, fourth floor is the computer lab, and the extended fifth floor is the music room. And this middle field here is your soccer field. The high school also has their own cafeteria, faculty room, computer lab and such. " He finished. "I kind of forgot where exactly 7th grade- Section Archer really is, so just ask anyone…politely."

"Okey…" Konohamaru confirmed.

"The back of this school lie the two indoor courts for the other sports; one big building for all the other sports for the high school and another for the grade school." Naruto said, trying to point way over the offices, library and locker/shower room.

"Alright…but where will you staying?" Konohamaru asked, out of curiosity.

"Oh, my classroom's right there, in the high school building, third floor, left side, right pass the offices and school library which separates high school from elementary, also the locker/shower room, which also has two: different for grade school and high school. If you need me, I'm right there, 3rd year high school- Section Paladin, okey?" Naruto asked.

"So grade school is really separated from the high school, huh? We have our own facilities and stuff and you also have your own." Naruto nodded. "Cool!!!"

"The only common thing we, high school and grade school, share here is the is the school library." Naruto told him.

"Hai! I got it!!" Konohamaru assured. "But why does your part of the building only show 3 floors?"

He grunted. 'Damn, he asks so many questions!!' Naruto thought to himself. "Well, our cafeteria, faculty room and viewing room are all on the ground floor; computer lab's on the second floor and music room's on the third; and actually, there is an extended forth floor at the middle for our p. e. class, where the gym is seen. Our ceiling is just higher than yours." Naruto explained. "Anyways, I have to get going. I might be late. I'll see you later, then!"

"Haaaiii!!" Konohamaru said, then proceeded to the stairs up to find his classroom.

**North Academy**

While Naruto and Konohamaru were on their way to school, three siblings were too.

"Okey then. I'll pick you guys up later this afternoon, right after my soccer practice, okey? Don't go home until I arrive." He told his sister. The two nodded, then went separate ways to their gates for their buildings and classroom. He then faced to his left, ready to go straight to school when he saw the Subaku siblings just saying goodbye to their sister. "Hey, Kankouro, Gaara!!" He called out.

"Yo, Neji!" The older of the two said; and the three headed for their school.

As soon as the girls got to their buildings, they made it through their hallways and to their classrooms. While going to their classrooms, they met some friends along the way. "Hey Hinata!!"

"Temari!" Hinata called back to her caller, who is with her closest friend who she met up with a little while ago. "Tenten! Ohayou to the both of you!!"

"How are things going between the two of you?" Tenten asked Hinata, with Hinata knowing who she meant.

"We didn't get to talk yesterday. He didn't go online. I wonder why. But he gave me something yesterday, asking my brother to give it to me." Hinata said.

"Really? But it's good that he gave you something. Your brother gave me something too. Temari just gave it to me today. She also had one from Shikamaru she received from her brother." Tenten said.

"Sakura received hers too yesterday. The gift was from Sasuke she said. But it was given by Neji before we went home. Hinata, you were there, remember?"

"Yah, I do. And Ino's gift is here inside my bag. Nii-san told me to give it to her. It was from Chouji, he said. But who is he?" Hinata asked.

"Oh! He's someone she keeps talking about to Sakura, and Sakura told me yesterday she's tired of keeping on hearing about him from Ino." Temari said. "What did he give you, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled before answering. "It was a pillow, shaped of a fox touching a swirly sun. A ring was attached to it." She showed her ring to them. Atop of it was a shape of a half broken heart, with the letters 'H-E' on it. "I think he has the other half." She said. "What did they give you guys?" She asked the two.

"He gave me a violet shirt, which says 'You are the sunshine of my life forever'with two people holding hands. It came along with a bracelet, carved with the words---well… let's just leave that." Temari said. The two were curious, to say the least, what was carved around the bracele, but respected her privacy about it, so they did not ask.

"I haven't opened my gift yet. Maybe when I'll arrive home." She said.

Just as they finished, Kurenai arrived and dragged her best friend to the direction for the 3rd year high school classrooms. "Sorry, but I have to take this girl now. We'll meet you guys later for practice." She said, and they all waved goodbye and made their way to their different classrooms.

Kurenai already went inside her own classroom, but Hinata isn't seen in her classroom. As soon as she got to her classroom, she went back out again, looking for a blonde haired young lady. She really wanted to give the present to her because it gave her bag extra weight, and she doesn't want to be bringing it to practice later. "Ino!!" She exclaimed, as soon as she found her. "Here…" she said as she was handing the box to her, "it's from Chouji. He gave this to my brother; so he give this to me, so that I can give this to you."

"Oh! Thanks!" Ino said. And the two proceeded to their own classrooms.

**East Academy**

As soon as classes were over, three boys meet up outside the hallways from their different classrooms, to go to the lockers and change to get ready for practice. But as soon the three met up, one of them just left. "Oi, Naruto!! Where are you going?!!" His cousin asked.

"Just go on ahead!! I have to pick up something…or someone(he whispered to himself)...up!! It'll be just quick!" He shouted to the two. So the two proceeded then on ahead to the lockers, where they met up with the rest of the gang. "Where's Naruto?" Chouji asked.

"I don't know. He said he's going to get something, but he's going to be quick." Came the reply of Sasuke. After changing, the six proceeded to the soccer field, where they saw only the three seniors. Still no Naruto…and the coach hasn't arrived yet.

It wasn't very long that Naruto was already on the field, attired already. "Kiba, Sasuke!!" He called the two, who then went to him. "I brought along someone with me." He said, and then stepped aside to let them see who he brought along.

"KONOHAMARU!!!!" Kiba shouted at the top of his lungs. He gave him a high five.

"Hey there, Kiba-nii!!" He said. He then looked at the person beside him, and slightly tilted his head and crunched his eyebrows. 'He awfully looks so familiar.'

"Do you still remember this person standing in front of you, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

It took a while, until he said, "Sasuke-nii??" They all chuckled, and he received a ruffling of his hair by Sasuke.

"Glad that you remembered, Konohamaru…" He said, along with a warm smile.

"Wow!! You really changed a lot from the last time I see you two years ago!!"

"A lot could happen even in just a year, Konohamaru. You've grown yourself some inches as well." Sasuke said. Konohamaru proudly smiled at him. "Common, we'll introduce you to the rest of the group." And they proceeded to where the others were staying and the introductions started, which made Konohamaru's head twirl from time to time from all the new names he had to put in his mind.

"Common, everyone!! Get started with your warm-ups!!" Someone called out, their coach. Everyone then left the benches and went to the middle of the field. But one was left on the benches. "Who's that?" He asked himself.

"Sorry, coach…" He heard someone say from the back, as if hearing him of what he asked himself. "That's my cousin. He just transferred here, so I have to look out for him until he's familiar with this school and city itself." Naruto said.

"I see…how old is he?"

"Thirteen…"

"Oh, that's great. Encourage him to play this sport so next year, he could be a part of this team."

"That wouldn't be needed."

"Huh? Why is that? Don't you want to support and help make this team the best?" Gai asked.

"He loves this sport already. It's the next thing he prioritizes right after school."

"I see. That's wonderful…get back on the field." He told Naruto.

"Hai!" He complied, and no sooner did they really start practicing.

While on the benches, he watched with great awe on how high school varsity members really play. 'They play strong and hard!' He had kept thinking. 'Okey…let's recall who's who. First off…the team-captain.' He told himself as he was looking for him with his eyes only on the field. 'Oh there!! He's the one with the very long hair. Nii-san said that he has two fine wonderful younger sisters. The older of the two is the one he likes; his name was…uhm…yeah…his name was Neji. Wow! Isn't he scared that the brother might just kill him anytime if he finds out, or he does something bad to her? I mean like, they have easy connections.' He thought. 'Well, that's his problem. Next, the brothers.' He told himself. 'They don't pretty much look alike, as far as I am concerned. Was the older Gaara, or was it Kan---Kanka-------….----Kankouro!! Yah…was it Gaara or Kankouro? Let's find Gaara first. All I know he had such thick black eyeliner…which really looks cool on him…Yah…there he is.' He thought…as he spotted him. 'And his brother is…uhm…where is he?!-----Oh there! He's the goalie of the red team with Neji.' He looked back and forth from Kankouro to Gaara. 'Kankouro is definitely the older one; taller and more built.' He thought.

"GOOAAALLL FOR THE YELLOW TEAM!!" He heard the coach shout out. Then the players went back to the very center of the field.

'Next…' He thought again. 'I remember there was a fuzzy brow amongst them…and his name was…damn it!! My head is aching with their names!' He complained to himself. 'Lee!! Yah. Next is the one who had shades a while ago…his name was…Shino.' He told himself. He looked to the field and saw that one of them is wearing sunglasses. 'I bet that's him. Even when he plays, he wears them? Okkkeeeyyy…' He said, weirden out. 'So there's Nii-san, Kiba-nii, Sasuke-nii, Neji, Kankouro, Gaara, Lee, Shino…' He said in his mind will bringing up some fingers to count. 'That's eight. They're ten, which leaves two. And I really can't forget their names, for the fact that it has animals on it. Like SHIKA in Shikamaru, and Chouji himself already has an animal for a name. As far as I remember, pineapple head is Shikamaru, as I indicate his pineapple leaves shaped hair as his antlers.' He slightly laughed to himself a bit. 'Okey…okey…I shouldn't be doing that. Lastly, Chouji…he's the other goalie.' He told himself as he spotted them on the field. 'Good! I remember all their names.'

It was quite some time until the practice was over. All the others had left after packing their stuff, except for the three cousins, the best friend and the team captain._ Ring…ring…_a cell phone rang. "Yo!" Sasuke said through the phone.

"_Common, sport!! I'm right outside your front gate. Hurry!! I still have to send you home before I could go. I'm assigned for a duty anytime now."_ His brother said.

"I see…I'm heading there now."

"_Get a move on it!!"_

"I am!! Bye!!" And he hanged up. "Well, I guess I should go ahead then. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"My sis ain't with him?" Kiba asked.

"I don't think so. He was kind of in a hurry to go to his duty for college."

"Oh, I see. Ja ne, Sasuke!!"

"Ja ne!!" He said, as he waved goodbye to all of them.

"Anyways, I should be heading home too. I just remembered that nee-chan can't pick me up today, because of that college duty thing too." Kiba said. "I'll be off then." And he left.

"Still not heading home, Naruto?" Neji asked, when the last person needed to be waited was off.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded. "Can I go with you and meet your sister. I kinda didn't get the chance to talk to her yesterday because Konohamaru just arrived." Neji went wide-eyed after hearing this. "B—but…"Naruto continued quickly after seeing the expression on his face, but he wasn't able to finish.

He was cut off. "It's fine." Came Neji's reply. "It's okey with me, but your cousin. Is it okey for him to go home alone? He's still not familiar of the streets here in this city. Though our city itself is small, he might get lost."

"I'll just tag along with him!" Konohamaru interrupted. 'Well, I guess Neji already knows about his sister and Nii-san. Nii-san' is lucky that Neji is okey with it, because what I always hear is that nii-san's who have younger sisters are very overprotective over them. Nii-san's lucky he's close to Neji.' Konohamaru thought, right after saying he'd be okey with it if he goes where ever Naruto's is going.

"Okey, then." Neji said, then exhaled. "But I won't be going with you."

"Huh??!!"

"How about, you'll be the ones to fetch them and bring them home. I'm tired and I have a lot of things to do for tonight." Neji said. "But that is just for today, and because I also don't want to do this and leave my two sisters alone with you. But I'm giving you my trust and I want them home right after you get them from school. Got it?"

"Got it!! Thanks Neji!!" Naruto said. "I'll be off then!! I don't want her to keep waiting!!" and went, with Konohamaru right at his back, with Konohamaru thinking, 'He even trust nii-san this much!'

XXXXXXX

It was a long fifteen minute walk/jog/running from East Academy to North, being that it was between 25-30 blocks northeast from their school. It was already getting dark, as expected since it was nearing 6:00 p.m. When he arrived at the school, in front of the gate of the high school department, he saw someone he wouldn't expect to see. "Shino?!! What are you doing here?"

"Naruto!! Konohamaru!!!" He exclaimed in surprise. He was sweating a lot; he didn't prepare any excuse to cover for himself if ever he would be busted as to why he's here. "I…uh…well…" but before anything came out of his mouth, the girl who he was waiting for already came out of the gate, smiled at him, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Right after acknowledging his girlfriend, he looked back to Naruto with a look of disbelief on his face.

The girls in his arms also looked to his direction and saw someone who she knew saw what they did. "Oh…hi!! Uhm…Shino's just here to pick me up. He doesn't want his sister to be always going home alone…" She said the alibi.

"Sister…yeah…right…" Naruto said sarcastically, being sure that they weren't siblings. "Where's Lee? Doesn't he know that you're here?"

"Uhm…he doesn't." Shino started off uneasily. "Though we both live just eight blocks down the street from here, he's around 4 or 5 houses away from mine. So he doesn't know I'm here." He explained. "Naruto…Konohamaru…please…keep this a secret."

"Sure!!" was Konohamaru's reply.

"I'll keep yours, if you'll keep mine…" Naruto said, with a wide grin. 'Though I know it's no use as to hiding out me always thinking of Hinata, I'd just like to buy some time and enjoy the liberty of no guy asking me about her or teasing with her. Though I know her own brother has already known, I don't think he'd tell to others something about not of his personal life. So I'd like to wait when time comes that people would just know themselves...' After running through that thought, he just went wide-eyed.

"Uhm...you okay, Naruto?" Shino asked him, wondering why he suddenly had his eyes so wide open.

"Yeah...yeah..." He replied back. 'Oh damn! I had not noticed Kiba was beside me when I told Neji about the present for Hinata yesterday. Oh well, he is my cousin after all, he deserves to know. I just wonder why he never opened the topic to me today.' He thought. "It's a deal then? I won't tell anyone if you also keep your mouth zip."

His gaze diverted from the couple when he heard, "Naruto-kun!! What are you doing here, where's nii-san?" She asked, giving him a hug, with her sister right at her back. Before he answered her, he looked back at Shino, who nodded to him. He looked back at Hinata and replied to her question, "Neji's already home. I wanted to be the one to pick you up and he allowed."

"Oh, I see…"

"You going straight home?" Naruto was now asking the other couple.

The two nodded. "I pass by her house everyday, going home. Just a few blocks down from my house." Hinata saw the girl in his arms. She was very familiar to her. Yes…she her classmate. Hinata smiled at her worried face and winked at her. The girl understood right away what that meant and smiled. Then the two left.

"Hey Hinata, I'm sorry I didn't get to IM you yesterday." Naruto started.

"It's okey."

"Did you receive my present?!!" He asked excitedly.

"Yah, I did. Thanks! I really loved it." She said. She started to get a bit uneasy and started to keep looking at her finger where she placed the ring.

As if reading her mind, he answered her, "I have the other half, Hinata, with the letters 'A-R-T' on it." He said, while showing his hand to her where he placed his ring. He got her hand and placed it right beside his, and continued, "And when we put the two together, it spells, 'HEART'…meaning that the two of us have hearts beating together as one." Hinata smiled at him and hugged him again. "Oh yeah, Hinata!!" He started again, as they broke apart from their hug, "I want to introduce you to someone. This here…" He said, while putting his hand on the boy's head, "is my cousin, Konohamaru. He just arrived yesterday, and I didn't get to talk with you since I was with him the whole time, even when I was doing my homeworks."

"Hi, there, Konohamaru!!" Hinata greeted him. Konohamaru waved back at her. 'Nii-san has a great choice for women. She's really pretty, that's for sure.' Konohamaru thought, right after he waved back to Hinata.

"And that there, Konohamaru…" Naruto continued, now stating to Konohamaru, "is Hinata's sister, Hanabi." The two slightly blushed, which luckily went unnoticed, and waved 'hi' to each other. 'And the younger sister is also kinda cute too.' Konohamaru finished his thought from just a while ago. "Is there still someone inside?" Naruto asked Hinata.

Hinata nodded. "Our team-captain, her best friend and Sakura are still inside. Sakura's always fetched late by her mom."

"Oh, I see." Naruto said. "Let's start heading for home then." He said and all complied. And while walking, Naruto held Hinata's hand, and the both, from time to time, looked back to Konohamaru and Hanabi talking to each other.

"The schools here in this city are so big." They heard the boy say.

"Aren't your schools back home like these?" She asked.

"Not this big. And your school really, I mean, literally separates the high school from the grade school."

"Yah, I know."

"It makes my school look like it was built only for early education."

"Oh my!"

And it was just there that the two older ones noticed the blushes on their faces. "They both look cute, don't they?" Hinata whispered to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and nodded. 'I guess I have to be talking to Konohamaru tonight.' He thought. And after that, the two duos engaged into their own nonsense conversations.

The girls were then dropped to their house, a few blocks northwest from his school. She rang the doorbell and faced the two boys again. "Thanks Naruto, Konohamaru. We'll see you later then. Good night!" And the door was just opened by Neji in timing. He let his two sisters in the house. Neji had a proud smile on his face and spoke, "Right on schedule, Naruto."

All Naruto could do was smile at him. But then couldn't help but ask, "Have you been timing us?"

"Remember that I'm the one who fetches them from school everyday. So I would know what time you guys should arrive." Neji said. "Thank you and good night!! I'll see you in practice tomorrow." And he closed the door. Right after that, the two boys headed to the very east of the city, where they would find their home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm finally finished with chapter nine!! Yehey!! I think this chapter's longer than the last one, and I'm happy I'm writing once again. Anyways…it's Christmas already!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!! _Woot!!_ Oh yeah!!!


	10. Permissions and Lessons

Here it is, chapter ten. Wow…I'm really kind of having no idea now what to write…but anyways, here goes nothing…or something…or…you get the picture. AND **R&R **PLEASE!! I'll really appreciate it if you do.

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks  
"words"-being said through the phone  
_**Words**_-IMing

* * *

**Chapter 10: Permissions and Lessons**

**Uzumaki Residence**

"Hey…what took you so long in coming home? The school's just so near…" Someone greeted them as soon as they opened the door.

"Sorry, outo-san! We had some errands to do. He just came along with me since he still doesn't know the way home." Naruto replied with a wide grin.

"Okkeeeyyy…common. Dinner's already ready. We better eat before it gets cold." Arashi said and the three scurried to the kitchen to eat. "Say, Naruto…what errand did you have to do?" Arashi just opened up while they were eating their meal. It's always the best time to talk while eating, was always what Arashi thought.

Naruto chewed his food, swallowed it before answering. But he didn't get to answer the question, someone else did. "Such an errand to pick up his girlfriend, uncle." Konohamaru said, chuckling after the last bit.

Arashi raised an eyebrow to Konohamaru, but at the same time smiling, before eyeing his son, whose head was facing down with a worried look on his face. "Errand, huh?" He started to speak, with a hint of amazement in his voice. "Since when were you together, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up before answering, "We're not together, outo-san. We're just friends. She's just a girl SPACE friend; not a girlfriend. Konohamaru never listens."

"Yeah…he never does…" Arashi replied sarcastically.

"DAD!!! I just wanted to see her, that's all. There's nothing bad about it." Naruto defended himself. "It is also an errand at the same time; to bring her back to her house safely."

"Alright…alright. I believe you, son." Arashi said. "Is this in one way or another the same reason that 'something came up' the last week?"

Naruto had his eyes open at the surprise that his father still remember that of the last week. "Well…uh…" Naruto started, "sort of…well…not totally. Well, it's a long story, but I just went to see her, I didn't actually know she was HER."

"I get it and I don't get it at the same time." Arashi said. "Make that long story short…"

"Well…hmm…I met a girl when I was young in the party of your former business partner. You still remember her?" Naruto paused for a while for his father to answer with a nod before continuing, "And yah…after that, we didn't get to meet again, it's just last week we got to meet again."

"I see…now I understand." Arashi said, then faced Konohamaru, "How long have you known about this?" Suspecting, that he might have known for a very long time now if Naruto told him in his last visit.

"Just yesterday, uncle." Konohamaru replied with a smile then went back to eating.

Then everything was just quiet with just the sound of food being chewed and forks hitting the plate. But the silence really didn't live long, as usual on a family dining table, when Naruto uneasily asked, "Outo-san, at my age…would you already allow me to have a girlfriend?"

**Hyuga Residence**

"At your age?!?!! Absolutely not!!!" Came the reply of the head of the household when his child asked him a question.

She fought her urge of just keeping quiet, then just asked her father, "Why not, otou-san? You allowed nii-san even when he was still fifteen when he asked you."

"It's a different story between the two of you. He's a boy, and you're a girl." Her father replied. "Now I don't want to hear you talk anymore about that; only until I open the topic to you." He said, then faced his youngest daughter, "and the same goes for you too, Hanabi."

"B-b-but…" Hinata started but was silenced when she felt her brother's hand already resting on her arm. She looked to face him and read an expression on his face that says, 'Don't force it, you'll just get in trouble.'

"I didn't open that topic up! Why include me?!!" The youngest just spoke up.

"Because I don't want a lecture like this again in the future."

"It's not like I would want to even open this topic…after seeing how you reacted when nee-chan quietly asked you." She grumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. But you didn't have to get mad at nee-chan. You could have just told her in a…calmer way."

Hiashi sighed, "Sorry…but do I have myself clear with the both of you?"

"Yes, father." His two daughters said.

Right after dinner, the three siblings started to clean the table and wash the dishes. "Neji, I'd like to speak with you…now." Their father called to him. So he left his two sisters in the kitchen.

**Uzumaki Residence**

His father's eyes grew wide in surprise. "What came in your mind to let you ask me that?!!" Arashi questioned his son, still with his voice bringing a hint of amazement.

"Well…if you don't approve…" Naruto started, "…otou-san…it---"

"Who said I'm not approving?!!" Arashi interrupted.

"So…you allow?"

"Who said I'm allowing?!!" Arashi now made his son confused, even his own nephew.

"So…what will it really be???" Naruto asked, having no clue on what his father is about to say.

"I don't see any reason as to say NO." Arashi replied. "Who is she, Naruto? She pretty? When will you introduce her to me???"

"Slow down, otou-san…I'll tell you when I'll tell you; I'll introduce when I'll introduce."

"Alright…alright. Have it your way." And they all ate their dinner quietly. After dinner, Konohamaru and Naruto left the kitchen to Naruto's room and left Arashi to finish cleaning the table. 'He's growing up so fast…' was the last thought that passed through the father's mind.

**Hyuga Residence**

"What is it, otou-san?" He asked, wondering why he was called.

"Why hadn't you fetched your sisters today? I did notice that you arrived earlier than they did; but it doesn't mean since you didn't hear anything in this house doesn't mean I'm not here yet. What came into your mind to let---" His father started but was cut off.

"Well, otou-san…I'm sorry, but I have a lot of things to be done. I am not even through yet with my homeworks."

"So they came here alone???" Hiashi asked, while talking a seat on his very own couch; no sooner later followed by Neji talking a seat on another sofa.

"Actually father…uhm…I have this friend who volunteered to fetch her and bring her here." Neji started. "And it's a good thing they arrived on time, right?"

Hiashi, for one, was happy in a way that his son was telling him the truth, but he was still disappointed on what he did, "And who particularly is this?" He questioned, even though he knew already who the people were.

"You already know them, otou-san." Neji said, but his father just gave him a raised eyebrow. "Uzumaki Naruto, the son of your business partner, Arashi. The younger boy with him was his cousin."

"And is he the main reason as to why Hinata asked me that question?" Hiashi wanted this clear.

"I don't exactly know, otou-san…" Neji started. He really didn't know. What he does know is that they are intimate friends and both likes each other, but he wasn't sure what they were talking about on their way home, and he also wasn't sure if he had already asked her. He trusts Naruto, and he knows that Naruto would still ask him before asking his sister.

"Expound…"

"I'm not exactly sure if he did ask Hinata, otou-san. Maybe she's just making sure so she can answer him right away if ever he asks her. And otou-san, Naruto's a great guy. He's really nice. And I know he'd ask me first before taking another step forward."

"So?"

"You see, otou-san. If you get to know, Naruto, then you'll really get to like him. His father is already a great guy, why not his son as well, right?"

"I see."

"And when I asked you if I could have a girlfriend when I was fifteen; I just asked you because I was curious on what you'd reply. I didn't have any girl in particular to ask."

"So until now, you still don't have a girlfriend?"

"I'm already planning to ask someone." Neji replied, seeing a smile creep up to his father's face.

"So…when will you introduce her to me?" (again…fathers to their sons…)

"Otou-san!!" Neji said, with a bit of complain in his voice saying his not yet through making his point. Hiashi closed his eyes and exhaled. "She's even allowed otou-san, why not Hinata as well?"

"Are you trying to go against my decision for Hinata?!!" Hiashi asked, almost outraged.

"Did I say that?" Neji said. "The point is, otou-san, if boys are already allowed, why not the girls as well? It's always so late that parents allow the girls, but to be logic, who would the guys ask to be their girlfriend if girls aren't allowed. I'm not actually going against your decision for Hinata, otou-san, so don't get me wrong. But I know who she was thinking of when she asked you that and I tell you, Naruto is by far the best person I can think of for my sister."

'Your son does have a point, Hiashi.' The father told himself.

"And if you don't allow her, it's heart breaking and unfair, don't you think? And it's also as if you don't trust her enough to have some control over herself." Neji paused. "And you do remember Kurenai, right?" Neji paused once again to wait for his father's nod, "She already has a boyfriend, otou-san, and they have been together for four months…"

"Kurenai already has a boyfriend?!! OH!! I knew it!! That girl has been a bad influence to my daughter!!!"

"No, otou-san!!!"

"Then prove it…" Neji sighed, he knew the answer to his father's demand but he just didn't know how to put it in words. "And you are really backing up on what your sister wishes…you may not say it, but I am your father, Neji, I know. And that is my final decision…my decision i---"

Neji interrupted, "But otou-san…" sighed before continuing, "Did you see Hinata's reaction after you said no before she could even explain. And I thought you wanted all of us to be the opposite of what was just conveyed on her face. Common, otou-san, Hinata's knows what she doing and I also know what I'm doing. I tested my trust on Naruto just a while ago and he passed."

His father sighed. "Alright, I believe you." Neji then had a smile on his face. "So I'll leave it up to you. And if there's going to be anything wrong, inform me as soon as you possibly can. And be overprotective as possible." Neji nodded with a smirk; which is not evident only on his face but also on his father's as he left for his room.

Neji went back to the kitchen to help finish what was left undone, only finding his tow sisters finishing already. "What you talk about, nii-san?" his two sisters asked.

Neji just smiled at his two sisters, not long later just said, "You're only lucky girl, Hinata." And left for the study room. It took some time to process what exactly her brother was talking about, and until she understood what that meant, she smiled; but their youngest sister hadn't had a clue on what that meant. "Common, you two!! Father gave us a curfew time of 9:30!!" Neji called to his sisters. So the two hurried off to the study room and got started; though their father hadn't said anything of that sort.

**Uzumaki Residence…Naruto's Room**

"Hey Konohamaru, would you mind if you passed me that book? The purple one." Naruto asked his cousin a favor, so he can continue what he was doing for school. Konohamaru didn't complain, got up and got the book Naruto needed and gave it to him before going back to what he was doing. "Konohamaru, say…what did you think of her?"

Konohamaru looked up to his cousin before answering, "Hinata? She's really a nice girl. You should really ask her. She doesn't look like someone that couldn't get a boyfriend that easily. She's too perty and sweet." He rolled his eyes and mumbled a bit his next few words while looking back at what he was doing, "But damn her brother's creepy. He sent up a chill down my spine."

"Hey, I heard that!" Naruto chuckled, and it then turned into a laugh, joined by his cousin. It really didn't take long that Naruto remembered what was his real intention and their laughs started to fade. "Her sister's sweet too, isn't she?"

Konohamaru tried to feel nonchalant about it, "Yeah…she was alright…" though a hint of embarrassment can be heard in his voice.

"But why would you be afraid of Neji-san? He's an alright guy."

"Well…uh…I still don't know him that much…" Konohamaru started uneasily. "And I was kind of scared for you, what he might do to you for Hinata."

"Neji-san already knows that; you knew that already. He would've sent a chill on MY spine, not yours, when I'm the one going after his sister…" Naruto said, then smirked at his cousin, "…not unless you also---"

"Shut up!!" Konohamaru almost shouted, throwing a pillow to his cousin. "I do not!!"

"Hey, I was just gonna say if you also had experienced before nii-sans of girls!" Naruto started laughing again. "Hahaha!! You thought I was gonna say if you also like Hanabi!"

Konohamaru showed fury on his face, mixed with embarrassment when his face turned red tomato. "You're so mean, nii-san!! I do not like her!!"

Naruto started to calm down from his laugh. "Alright, alright. But why did you even think of her right away when I wasn't even through with my question?" Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Well…uh…it kinda sounded you were leading there."

"But we can't just read each other's mind on what people would do or say next, right?" Konohamaru nodded. "And it's obvious, common, you like her."

"I don't! How many times do I have to tell you that?!!"

"Prove it!!"

"Just leave me alone, nii-san!! You're busy, I'm busy; we'll talk later."

"See, it's obvious you like her…you just don't want to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you like her…"

"Nii-san!! Can I get back to work?"

"You DO like her!!"

"No, I don't!!"

"Yes, you do!!"

"No, I don't!!"

"You do!!"

"Do not!!" The two were now arguing like two little kids over a petty conversation.

"Do to!!"

"Do not!!"

"Admit it!!"

"…" Konohamaru looked down. "How did you know?" Now, indirectly telling his cousin he does, asking him how he knew.

"Well…you just told me…with a 'How did you know?' Pretty smart, huh?"

"NII-SAAAN!!!" Konohamaru shouted. "Damn! I fell for that!!" But Naruto just gave him a cheeky grin, and the both went back to work.

After he finished, he hurriedly sign on his messenger. 'lavanderpearl5sun isn't online, oh well.' Naruto thought, so he just IMed someone else.

_**lightningfox16: sasuke! Do we have any other things to do for tomorrow?**_

_**blackraven723: besides history notes, algebra problems and english formal composition, nothing…**_

_**lightningfox16: thanks!**_

_**blackraven723: would that be all?**_

_**lightningfox16: and do you happen to have sakura's e-mail add? I might need her help for some stuff for hinata…**_

_**blackraven723: oh, I see…girly stuff…right? I almost forgot about that…I also might need her help… **_(though he already had the other four girls' e-mail add on his list, he still wanted to have more help as possible)

_**lightningfox16: yah…:)**_

_**blackraven723: I do…it's blossombliss**_

_**lightningfox16: thanks man! Hinata's is lavanderpearl5sun**_

_**blackraven723: thanks and no prob…have to go…I've been here since I arrived home. Gnyt! Don't forget we have practice tomorrow…**_

_**lightningfox16: yah! Thanks again! 'nyt!**_

And before he signed off, he added sakura to his messenger list. He already found Konohamaru asleep on his bed. 'It is already late.' He thought as he saw the clock say 10:58. He quietly turned off the lights, went to bed and also had gone to sleep.

* * *

Well, chapter ten is through!! Yeay!! But I think this chapter is kinda shorter than the chapter before. But anyways, I think I did kinda great, not that great, but I think it was okay. 

School already started again!!! Just last Jan 3!! Aaah!! I have to continue studying!! So it might take a few more weeks than usual for me to update. :D Anyways, just as I said, **R&R**!! Please and thank you!!


	11. What's Going On

Hey…sorry for the very long wait. School just finished and even if I tried to update this story during classes, I couldn't since I'm making a novel(which I may be giving to a publisher to publish) and my readers from my school have been edging me to finish it in three months quick, so to say, I was caught up with it; and I couldn't seem to finish it since it's being passed from one person to another, and to think, I had only started with it this year's January; and now, it only lacks two or three chapters. 

This story is almost coming to its close, I think in the next chapter. I know it's kind of soon, but I think this story should close. I had not many ideas left on what to put, so I'm really sorry that it has to be cut short. I'm a busy girl, that fact alone really troubles me. So anyways…I'm sorry to keep you waiting; on with the story.**READ**&&**REVIEW** after, ayt?

"words"-being said  
'words'-thoughts  
(words)-things added…but if there is A/N-then you know what that means  
_Words_-flashbacks  
"words"-being said through the phone  
_**Words**_-IMing

* * *

**Chapter 11: What's Going On**

"Hey…why the slump face?" He asked his best friend as they were sitting down on the benches by the soccer field, waiting for time to reach four o'clock so they can start. He didn't answer. "Naruto…talk!" He mixed his question with that of a demand.

"How often do you meet with Sakura?" He asked him, while turning his gaze towards his best friend.

He was surprised at the question as he didn't expect it. "You didn't answer my question, Naruto." But he still didn't get an answer as Naruto wouldn't say anything. He sighed, and answered his question instead. "Once or twice a week. Why ask?"

"Have you asked her already?" Again, Sasuke's question was answered by yet another question.

"Uhm…" Sasuke started off uneasy, this was a personal question; but he figured, since he is after all his best friend, why not let him know. "Uhm…yah…sorta."

"What do you mean sorta?"

"Alright…I did."

"When?"

"Just recently. Last week." He informed him. "Why…what's up?"

"Hinata." Finally, he got an answer. But that didn't seem to give him everything he wanted…or needed to know. So he waited. "It's almost two months…I haven't seen her."

"When was the last time you did?"

"I was bringing her home. Consent of Neji himself." Naruto heard Sasuke sighed before he continued. "I know I'm taking this too seriously, Sasuke. But she's not even online, so that in response, I can't talk to her. I'm sorry, but she's like a drug that I have to see, listen or talk to everyday. And not talking, and worse, not seeing her, is giving me a bad predicament. I'm not feeling so good."

Sasuke sighed once more. "I'm lucky Sakura doesn't have an older brother. I'd be in your position if she did." He mumbled.

"What was that you said?" Naruto asked, though hearing his friend clearly.

"No…nothing." Sasuke said. "You see, Naruto, Neji _is_ Hinata's older brother…and since he _is_ the older one, Hinata listens to him. They are pretty close, and Neji can do what he wishes, he'll do anything just for her. He'll do anything for his sisters. And with Konohamaru after Hanabi, you two sure are in a heck of a crap. You two sure are alike."

Naruto chuckled. He couldn't help but agree more on what he said. "EVERYONE! ON THE FIELD IN FIVE!" They heard their coach shout, as they all started standing; and as they did, Naruto said. "Yah, the only difference is that he sees Hanabi more than I do with Hinata. He has become familiar with the streets of this place." He then proceeded to the center of the field.

'What! Konohamaru with Hanabi! But tha---he---she….godamnit! They're both too young!' Neji exclaimed in his mind as he had overheard the two's conversation. 'I dare say the Uchiha's right. Though just cousins, they pretty are alike.'

"Neji…You sure with what you are doing?" He heard his friend ask.

He looked towards him. "About what?" He asked as they were walking to the center.

"Look at him," the other said. "He's no longer as cheery as before."

"Oh…that." Neji just smirked. "I am totally sure about it. I just want to see what he's going to do about it; if he's going to do the wrong thing…or the right thing to pass my test of endurance, perseverance, hope and will." He smiled at the two before running to stand behind the coach.

"I just wonder if Hinata's is coping up with this well." One of the two said out loud.

XXXXXXX

'Wait…before I go meet her today…I'll stop by somewhere.' He thought as he entered the flower shop three blocks before reaching the school.

"Three flowers for Hanabi may stand for 'I like you'…yeah…but, no…some may see it as 'I love you'. No. If four, then 'I really like---love you'. No." He sighed. "Aggh…what the heck. Three rosebuds for Hanabi. But if I buy her some, the possibility of meeting Hinata-san as well is kinda big. So I'll buy her three as well." He got her three lavenders and purchased the six flowers before heading to the school once more.

The school never ceased to awe him for its size, but the young girls who were probably at her age or younger kept giggling each time he visits. The first few times, this really annoyed him to the extent that he almost shouted, lucky for him, he hadn't as Hanabi step at his front and hugged him, taking his mind off the other girls. Today, the same school, different girls, but the same giggles. He had gotten used to it.

He walked to the elementary part of the school and waited outside the gate, in high hopes the Hanabi would just come out to in surprise to see him. Lucky for him, it did go that way. She came out of the school gates with her heavy sling school bag, surprised at the boy in front of her. Konohamaru smiled at her. They walked towards each other, as he raised his hands with the three rosebuds in it, handing those to her. She smiled and got the flowers, and before she could complain, Konohamaru was being a gentleman he could be and voluntary got her bag and carried it for her.

"Thanks…but you sure you wanna carry that?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Hanabi gave him a warm smile that made him blush every time she did. Girls around started to stop giggling and walked away as the two talked, and this happens every time they do. "Uhm…" Hanabi started, "Can we wait for Nee-chan? She's still having volleyball practice."

"Sure…" Konohamaru had no second thoughts. 'Glad I also bought her some.'

They made their way in the gates of the high school department, and walked down the halls to the indoor volleyball court. Reaching there, they sat on the benches, taking note of the high school girls giving fluffy comments of them, even with her own sister giggling at the fact.

Taking a five minute break, Hinata proceeded to the two. "I see you came to visit again." Konohamaru only nodded. "You came here alone?" Hinata asked, though downcast when Konohamaru nodded once more. He handed her the flowers. She smiled and said thanks.

Kurenai just budged in, sitting beside the boy, giving him a knuckle rub on his head. "Now aren't the two of you a cute pair?" She said.

"Hey…hey!" Konohamaru complained with a light pink tint on his face paired with Hanabi's as soon as Kurenai stopped. "The hair…" He said, trying to make a point as to why he didn't want the head rub.

"Riiiiight…" She said sarcastically.

Four other girls joined the four and in an ironic unison, said "You two look so cute together…" The two who were younger blush more. They older ones giggled. "Well, anyway…" one of the four started, the oldest, "Hinata, we're visiting the guys later, tell them of our game this Saturday, mind to tag along?"

Hinata brightened. "No…not at all. I'll go with you then."

"Good. We'll go there as soon as practice ends."

And they did so right after changing to more comfortable clothes, less sweaty and fresher. They made their way out of the school towards East Academy for Boys.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Pant…pant…sigh…puff…gasp…sigh…inhale…exhale…_

They were all breathing heavily after a long hard training. Their coach didn't want them to loose in an upcoming tournament. He wanted them to go all the way to international cups, and they themselves don't like loosing. Some of them were sitting on the benches already; some were still standing, all cooling off and having a drink of water. Only three separated from the rest, as they laid themselves on the grass of the field, and like the rest, trying to catch some breath. "MAN!" One of the three shouted. "That…_puff_...really wore…_pant pant_…me out!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yeah…" The other two agreed. They sat from their position, taking notice that people had started to stop from their tracks and looked at the entrance of the soccer field. They also averted their eyes there.

The others that were sitting now stood on their tired feet, as Neji ran towards the entrance making others wonder why. The reason came into view as four people came in. Three other guys stood up, one of which was his best friend who was sitting beside him, but now was walking to his girlfriend. Each of the three guys possessed a girl that just came in as they slid the arms around the waists of their girl. The last person of the group wondered where _his_ soon to be girl was, and after pondering some, left it be, knowing the older brother was there, and now, he's heading to Kiba to play some soccer.

Naruto stood up. The first thing that came into his mind was 'Where is Hinata? Why isn't she here?' To him, it was unfair, others got to see theirs and he didn't get to. He sighed. He figured, Neji must have caught up with his as he hadn't come out yet. And he reckoned that there's no one left as to no one else came in. He took as seat by the benches along with the others.

But that was where he was wrong. The line 'I thought…' never cease to always make us stand corrected. By the entrance, just a few meters away from the seeing view, four figures were standing there; amongst the four three were siblings, and amid the three siblings as the oldest, their brother. 

He faced the brown pony-tailed haired girl. "Please do wait. I'd like to talk to you…privately." He said, surprising her at the same time making her blush some. "I'd like to talk with my sisters first." She nodded.

He dragged both his sisters a few feet away from her, before asking. "What are you two doing here?"

"Uhm…" the older of the two started. "The others wanted to visit you guys, so why not. In the process, the three of us can also go home together."

"Well, you didn't have to." He sounded demanding; and to the youngest, already somehow rude.

"But we wanted, nii-san. And we're also here to tell you about our upcoming game this Saturday." She told him.

"Game?"

Hinata nodded with a bright smile. "We won the District Meet the other month, so we're continuing on to Unit Meet. If we win, then Division Meet, then Regionals, then---"

She was cut off shortly. "So you want us to come and see your game?"

Hinata nodded. "And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like Naruto to go so we can meet again. I haven't seen or talk to him for a long time now."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Hinata. We also have a tournament this Saturday. Naruto's the assistant team captain. He can't miss this game. Heck! He can't miss any game."

"Oh…" Hinata was dismayed at the fact given to her. She was pretty excited to meet him today, and again on Saturday. But then again, she only has today. She eased a bit and said, "So…can I just go now, and meet him…NOW…?"

"No…wait. Just one more thing. Since whe--" He said, but was cut shortly when someone passed by saying, "Bye, Hyuuga-senpai. I'll see you tomorrow in practice." He said is farewell to his caller, not seeing the face, but smiled inwardly as he knew the voice and knew who he was with, and these two had cared less of who he was talking to for not looking at his direction. "Now…where were we?" And lucky for him, his sisters hadn't noticed or cared much as they were driven into Neji's topic in nervousness. "Since when had Konohamaru been visiting you, Hanabi?"

Hanabi's eyes grew like saucers. 'WHAT! H-HOW DID HE KNOW!' Her mind was going frantic. "Uh—uhm…" Stutter…all she did was stutter.

Neji chuckled a bit at his sister, and now faced the older one expecting an answer. "He started visiting last month. He did so every other day and sees her." Hinata truthfully said. This was one thing he likes about them. They don't know how to lie. But they just don't tell him the truth. All in all, they don't tell him; they didn't tell him.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Now, he was again facing the younger.

"Uhm…well…because, I thought you wouldn't approve." Hanabi said. Again with the line 'I thought'.

"Who said I wouldn't?"

"So…you would?" Hanabi asked in anticipation.

"Who said I would?" Again with the confusion. He sighed before chuckling at his sister's puzzled face. "I will…in the long run. But not now…you're too young." He said, as he rubbed her head. He faced Hinata again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to be a tattletale. And that was her life, not mine. She gets to decide for it, so I didn't say a thing; I didn't have the right to do so." Hinata said.

Neji knew she was right. He sighed once more, before turning from his sister and headed to face Tenten. He sensed that his sisters had left for the soccer field; but smiled as his test was still on the go.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." He started.

"No worries." She said with a warm smile as he started to have a bright pink across his face. What was in girls' smiles that affect a guy so much?

"Uhm…I heard you were going to have a game this Saturday."

"Yah! That's one of the reasons why we came here. We'd like to invite you guys, if it was okay, to cheer for us and watch us play."

"Uhm…about that. We also have a tournament this Saturday." He said, it was not only he who was disappointed with the information, but Tenten as well, as neither can saw the other play the sport they each love. "So…where will it be?"

"We don't have the exact details yet; still no time when it would really start. But if our coach informs us, I'll be sure to inform you so you guys can try to catch up with our game."

"Sounds good." Neji said, with Tenten only nodding. 

"Where's yours?"

"USA-University of Sannin Arts…not the country." He replied, as they both started to cackle a bit. "Hey, Tenten…my…my dad would like to meet you." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Wow…that fast? We were just on the relationship for a month and he already wants to meet me?" She asked surprised.

"Uhm…well…you see, he's been edging me to have one, so if I don't tell him I already did, he would have been such a bother. So if it would be alright, can we squeeze me in your schedule and meet my dad." He asked.

Tenten smiled. "Sure, why not. I'll also tell you when my parents would like to meet you. I would have to tell them about this first."

They both chuckled as they started to make their way towards where the others were staying. And upon arriving there, did they hear Hinata say. "What? He left already? Why hadn't I noticed?" What he didn't like to see when making test were disappointed faces, especially from his sisters, but he always expected one like those. But he had no choice. He just has to see if he passes this second test. Because if he will, for sure, he'll pass any test he is about to give him in the future.

"Hinata, Hanabi, come on. Let's go home. We'll be late for dinner. Father will be furious." He called to his sisters. The two girls waved goodbye to the other people in the field, in hopes that Naruto would still know of the game and come try to see her before his tournament starts.

"Bye then. I'll try to see you this Saturday." Neji waved goodbye, planting a peck on Tenten's cheek.

**Hyuga Residence**…9:56 p.m.

Lights were off even this early at the night. She had gotten used to it, her siblings as well, as they have two to three hours to do everything they need to do for school here at home. She's relieved since she was through in time, and was still able to help her sister along with her brother. And now they all got ready to have some rest.

She crawled to her bed, pulling her covers on her, lied down, putting her head on her pillow. She sighed. But she didn't wish to sleep just yet. She knew there was something lacking for the night. She reached under her pillow as she pulled out her very own laptop. She completely hid herself under her coverlet along with her laptop.

She turned it on.

Lucky for her, she had set it into mute so no one would hear.

She waited for it to be able to connect to the wireless internet of their home.

It connected. She smiled. She can't wait.

'Maybe, for once, he wouldn't know.' She thought.

She clicked on the messenger; typed in her username: _lavanderpearl5sun_.

"HINATA! Go to sleep!" She heard her brother call.

"Damnit! And I thought I made tonight." She grumbled to herself as she closed the messenger.

"IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GO TO SLEEP, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WILL!" Neji cried out again.

She turned her laptop off and placed it back under her pillow. "How does he always know!" She whined. It was like that every night she tries to sneak to sign in her messenger, but to no avail, she always failed. Neji always knew. She sighed. She left that aside and tried to get some rest. And this was not the first night this happened, for it happened a lot in the past two months. 

For Neji will see to it if Naruto would know what to do for this test of will, see her again with and without his consent at the same time, if he wouldn't have to hassle her to go somewhere for him, if he knew what he was doing, and he would pass all the others if he passes this one. He smiled as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

There…chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoyed. And I do hope I know what I'm doing for Naruto to know what he's doing. _Sigh_. Anyways, I think next chapter would really be the final one. Again, I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks! **Read**&&**Review**!

Summer came knocking at my door! _Woot!_ Summer Vacation is here! _Oh yeah!_


End file.
